Le Raid!
by mambanoir
Summary: Pour marina26.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire où je renoue avec un genre que j'aime beaucoup, l'aventure! Il y aura 14 chapitres (clin d'oeil à BN lol ), une moitié de cette histoire ce passera en Australie et l'autre à leur retour en Angleterre.**

**Cette fic à été lue et corrigée par 'vif d'or' que je remercie beaucoup, c'est un super auteur, j'ai un os dans mes favoris allez le lire vous aurez sûrement envie de lire tout ce qu'elle a écrit.**

**Comme d'habitude c'est une histoire d'amour avec relations homosexuelle donc homophobes s'abstenir...ou à essayer lol, c'est vous qui voyez!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**&&&&.  
**

« Pfffff ! soupira Blaise Zabini en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil…..quel ennui !

« Tu as raison, cette fois encore c'était trop facile, ça n'a aucun charme et c'est lassant ! approuva Draco Malfoy en se laissant lui aussi tomber dans un fauteuil.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le salon luxueux du grand appartement Londonien que possédait Blaise, là ils revenaient tout juste d'un rendez-vous qu'ils avaient donné à deux jeunes hommes qui leur avaient paru intéressants il y avait de cela deux jours et qui ce soir ne leur offraient plus aucun intérêt.

« Ils tombent trop vite ! reprit Blaise avec une grimace de dépit…deux bobards, un regard appuyé et ils sont déjà dans nos lits…c'est affligeant !

« C'est ça quand on est irrésistibles ! constata Draco avec amusement.

« Ouai, mais moi je voudrais qu'on me résiste…qu'on mette un peu de piquant ! se plaignit Blaise…j'ai envie de quelqu'un qui me donnerait du mal pour le conquérir… ce serait beaucoup plus amusant et la victoire n'en serait que meilleure.

Draco croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque et s'étira.

« Il est pas encore né celui qui me résistera ! dit-il très sérieux, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

« Potter ! fit pensivement Blaise en fixant la cheminée éteinte.

« Quoi Potter ? s'étonna le blond.

« Il a la réputation d'être une citadelle quasiment imprenable ! expliqua son ami…il est parait-il hermétique à tous les beaux discours…

« Ne me dis pas qu'il est vierge quand même ! le coupa Draco très intéressé.

« Ca je n'en sais rien ! avoua Blaise….personne n'a l'air au courant de rien à son sujet, s'il a des liaisons il est très discret.

Ils se fixèrent un instant avec le même sourire prédateur.

« Souviens toi à Poudlard ! reprit Blaise…tu l'as vu avec quelqu'un toi ?

« C'était il y a des années ! fit Draco en haussant les épaules…..et à ce moment-là c'était un peu normal il avait autre chose à faire….du temps a passé depuis.

« Ouai et bien on ne lui connaît toujours pas d'amant ! riposta Blaise...ou alors il le cache bien.

Le front du blond se plissa sous la réflexion dans laquelle il se plongea.

Durant les derniers mois de la guerre Blaise et lui étaient devenus beaucoup plus proche du célèbre trio de Gryffondor et il devait bien s'avouer que mettre le survivant dans son lit lui était passé par la tête à plusieurs reprises, sans que jamais il ne tente rien, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup maintenant ?

« Potter ! Murmura t-il à voix basse d'un air songeur.

« Ehhhhh ! protesta Blaise qui l'observait…c'est mon idée, trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre, il est pour moi.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! rétorqua Draco en prenant son petit air hautain que Blaise connaissait bien et qui lui fit pousser un soupir résigné.

Pas la peine d'essayer de décourager le blond, il avait tout du chien de chasse à l'affût qui vient de flairer une piste, il ne la lâcherait pas.

« Bon ! fit Blaise en soufflant….il va falloir que je fasse avec toi si je comprends bien.

« Exact ! approuva Draco qui rajouta d'un air sûr de lui…..c'est moi qui aurai Potter.

« Des nèfles ! riposta Blaise en faisant non de la tête…c'est moi qui mettrais Potter dans mon lit.

« C'est un défi ?

« Prends-le comme tu veux !

« Bien ! fit Draco qui sourit….que le meilleur gagne !

**Un mois plus tard, dans une ville nommée Perth sur le continent Australien.**

« Draco t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ce raid ? demanda Blaise en fixant d'un air sceptique l'énorme 4X4 noir dans lequel s'entassaient toutes les affaires dont ils auraient besoin pour traverser l'Australie.

« Certain ! assura le blond…l'agence m'a dit que c'était un voyage très plaisant et sans risque, et rappelle-toi la dernière discussion qu'on a eut avec Potter, il a énuméré tout ce qu'il aimerait faire au moins une fois dans sa vie, ce raid aventure façon Moldu en faisait partie…..je réalise un de ses souhait, il va craquer !

« Mouai ! marmonna Blaise pas convaincu, il avait comme l'impression que Draco ne tarderait pas à regretter d'avoir exaucé ce souhait, et lui avec.

« Et je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas obligé de venir avec nous ! rajouta le blond en lui jetant un regard noir….je me serais bien passé de ta présence et de celle de Weasley soit dit en passant.

« Tu rêves mon petit vieux ! s'exclama Blaise….je n'allais pas le laisser seul avec toi, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, et pour Weasley on aurait dû s'en douter, ils ne se quittent pas tous les deux.

Ils se turent en voyant les deux concernés, qui étaient allé faire quelques courses de dernière minute, revenir vers eux.

« Prêts pour le grand départ? Demanda gaiement Harry en déposant ses achats dans le coffre du véhicule, il se faisait une joie de conduire et se dirigea vers le siège conducteur.

« Prêt! Répondit tout aussi gaiement Draco en se dirigeant vers la portière côté passager, Blaise ayant eut la même idée ils se saisirent tous les deux de la poignée et se jetèrent un regard meurtrier.

« Lâches ça! Râla le blond entre ses dents...c'est moi qui monte devant.

« Pas question! Grommela Blaise en tentant de le pousser d'un coup de hanches que Draco lui rendit.

Harry qui était assit derrière son volant les observa, les deux Serpentard qui depuis quelques temps étaient toujours collés à ses basques l'intriguaient énormément, il ne comprenait pas ce qui leur prenait et se posait des questions, malgré que leur comportement était plutôt amusant.

Déjà quand Draco lui avait offert ce raid aventure il avait trouvé ça très surprenant, mais bon ils n'étaient plus ennemis depuis longtemps et il avait donc accepté avec joie, c'était une chose qu'il avait envie de faire, mais là les deux Serpentard semblaient chacun vouloir obtenir toute son attention rien que pour lui.

« Pourquoi? Se demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur et croisa le regard de Ron assit à l'arrière qui lui aussi trouvait le comportement des deux Serpentard plutôt étrange et douteux.

Le rouquin dont le coeur se pinça soupira, il se glissa entre les deux fauteuils et s'installa près de son ami qui lui sourit.

« Le problème est réglé! Dit-il en baissant la vitre.

« Vous montez à l'arrière! Jeta-t-il à Blaise et Draco qui s'arrêtèrent net et le fixèrent d'un regard peu amène.

« Aller! Insista Ron moqueur...autrement on vous laisse là, et je vous préviens que ce sera ma place durant tout le voyage...c'est comprit?

De très mauvais gré les Serpentard opinèrent et à contre-coeur grimpèrent à l'arrière.

« Et c'est partit! Lança Harry en démarrant.

Ils traversèrent lentement la grande ville très peuplée, elle était ancienne mais comme elle était sans cesse en construction elle donnait une image résolument moderne avec ses bâtiments futuristes.

Véritable prison naturelle elle avait été bâtie en bord de mer au temps des colonies et des premiers forçats et était isolée en plein désert, mais de l'intérieur on ne l'aurait pas deviné.

De grandes fontaines coulaient à flot un peu partout et des espaces verts très nombreux en faisaient une véritable oasis magnifique et très verdoyante.

Un moment plus tard ils quittaient la ville et ses grands axes routiers pour emprunter la piste indiquée sur la carte fournie avec le matériel, ils entraient dans le désert en direction du parc national de Karajani dans la western Australia.

Le paysage était plat à perte de vue, uniquement composé de cailloux et de sable et le 4X4 soulevait un nuage de poussière sur son passage.

« On peut pas dire que ce soit très varié! Constata Blaise...de la poussière, de la poussière et encore de la poussière.

« Fallait choisir un raid au milieu de la jungle! Lui répondit Ron en tournant la tête vers lui.

« On aurait sauté de liane en liane! S'amusa le Serpentard ce qui fit sourire le rouquin.

« Et on aurait fait une bataille de noix de coco! Renchérit ce dernier.

« Un peu trop dur pour moi! Répondit Blaise qui se mit à rire sans se rendre compte du regard amoureux de Ron.

Lui fixait Harry qui venait de tourner la tête pour lui jeter un regard amusé.

Draco qui les observait tous d'un oeil attentif, sourit, les sentiments visible du rouquin allaient lui servir.

**J'espère que ça vous a plus?**

**Vous me le dites?**

**Bisous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ron se détourna en voyant la façon dont Blaise regardait Harry et dépité il tourna la tête vers la vitre, il se mit à fixer le paysage sans le voir.

Il n'avait voulut participer à ce raid que parce qu'il savait que le Serpentard y serait, faire des kilomètres dans une voiture ne l'emballait pas particulièrement loin de là, mais passer du temps auprès de Blaise dont il était amoureux avait été trop tentant.

Il avait bêtement espéré un miracle, que le Serpentard s'aperçoive enfin de sa présence après toutes ces années passées à l'aimer en silence par exemple, mais il venait de comprendre que ce que voulait ce dernier c'était Harry.

« Harry ! Soupira t-il intérieurement…..encore et toujours !

Il n'y en avait toujours que pour lui, lui n'avait toujours été que le second, l'ombre du brun, et même si l'époque de Poudlard et de la guerre était terminée depuis longtemps, ça continuait.

Il aimait Harry bien sûr, les liens qui les unissaient étaient très forts mais quelques fois c'était pesant cette impression de n'être que la cinquième roue du carrosse et là son ami était entre lui et celui qu'il aimait.

Il savait très bien qu'Harry n'y était pour rien et que si Blaise ne faisait pas attention à lui c'était tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

C'était humain !

Il fut sortit de ses sombres pensées par la voix de son ami annonçant un arrêt pique-nique et se garant à l'ombre maigre de quelques arbres rachitiques.

Ils sortirent de quoi manger, une couverture fut étendue sur le sol et ils s'installèrent.

Là Ron pu observer, avec un agacement qui ne fit qu'augmenter, les deux Serpentard rivalisant d'attentions auprès d'un Harry un peu interloqué.

« Tiens Harry prends un peu de ça…tu veux de l'eau Harry ?...tu veux ceci, tu veux cela….

Excédé le rouquin finit par se lever et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, c'était ahurissant et s'il restait là à les regarder une minute de plus il allait finir par exploser et en prendre un pour cogner sur les deux autres.

Harry pensait exactement la même chose, le comportement des Serpentard à son égard commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, c'était anormal.

« Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend à la fin ! se dit-il, agacé...ils font un concours pour savoir qui est le plus ridicule des deux?

Ce qu'il finit par leur demander clairement.

« Mais il nous prend rien du tout Potter ! répondit très innocemment Draco…pourquoi ça te déplait qu'on soit aux petits soins pour toi ?

« Oui ça me déplait ! confirma le brun qui le fixa en fronçant les sourcils…..je préfère encore l'arrogance, le mal-foutisme et le cynisme dont tu fais preuve habituellement envers moi…sans oublier l'ironie.

« Ah bon ? s'étonna le blond, l'air angélique…je fais tout ça ?

« Et c'est pareil pour toi Blaise ! continua Harry en se tournant vers ce dernier sans répondre à Draco.

« On cherchait juste à faire preuve d'un peu plus de….de….Blaise ne trouvait pas le mot qui convenait, il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas lui dire la véritable raison pour laquelle ils se comportaient ainsi.

« De … ? attendit le brun.

« D'amitié ! intervint le blond comme prit d'inspiration…voilà on voulait juste être un peu plus amical.

« Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry d'un air dubitatif et soupçonneux…pourquoi subitement vous avez besoin de vous montrer aussi amicaux envers moi ?

« D'accord on a eu tort et on le fera plus ! répliqua Draco qui voulait couper court à la discussion…..t'es content ?

« Oui ! répondit le brun soulagé qui se leva tout en regardant Ron qui revenait vers eux, son ami avait un air sombre et un regard dur qui le surprirent.

« Bon ! fit rudement ce dernier…si vous avez finit de faire les coqs tous autant que vous êtes on pourrait peut être y aller !

« Les coqs ? répéta Harry en s'approchant de lui…..qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

« Arrêtes de faire l'innocent ! riposta vertement le rouquin qui le fixa d'un regard furieux…t'es aveugle ou tu le fais exprès ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander des explications mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

« Laisses-moi tranquille ! fit Ron qui monta dans la voiture en claquant la portière.

Ils se remirent en route en silence, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions.

Petit à petit le désert laissa la place à un paysage différent, le terrain devint herbeux et l'eau se fit de plus en plus présente, de petites montagnes principalement de couleur rouge s'élevaient et l'air devint agréable, plus frais et moins sec pour les poumons, ils entraient dans le parc national de Karajani.

Alors qu'ils roulaient sur un sol devenu spongieux et boueux, l'eau semblant régner en maîtresse dans ce coin, Ron qui examinait la carte posée sur ses genoux tourna la tête vers Harry.

« Tu t'es trompé de route ! lui dit-il…la piste est là-bas ! continua-t-il en désignant la montagne non loin….on aurait dû la grimper et redescendre de l'autre côté.

« T'es sûr ? fit le brun qui stoppa le véhicule et se saisit de la carte qu'il examina à son tour.

« C'est vrai tu as raison ! constata-t-il au bout s'un instant…mais c'est pas grave on va la contourner et on arrivera au même point.

« Tu crois pas que s'ils disent qu'il faut passer par là c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ? objecta le rouquin.

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Weasley ! intervint Draco qui n'aimait pas trop l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ça ressemblait à un marécage et la surface mouvante du sol semblait pouvoir receler pleins de dangers, il n'y poserait les pieds dessus pour rien au monde.

« On est partit pour l'aventure non ? leur dit Harry d'un ton enjoué tout en haussant les épaules…..alors laissez-moi faire je vais nous sortir de là en un rien de temps.

« Si tu le dis ! marmonna Ron.

Ils se remirent en route et le terrain devint de plus en plus boueux, comme une rivière qui aurait subie une crue et serait en train de s'assécher, le niveau se situant à peu près au-dessous du genou.

Dix minutes plus tard l'une des roues du véhicule était entièrement embourbée et Harry eut beau insister en tentant différentes manœuvres, la voiture resta coincée en penchant fortement sur un côté.

« Et la voilà la raison ! soupira Ron en regardant l'océan de boue qui les entourait.

« Je suis désolé ! fit piteusement Harry.

« Alors Potterjevaisvoussortirdelàen unriendetemps, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Draco avec ironie, puisque le brun préférait ça il n'allait pas s'en priver.

« Et bien…hésita le brun qui regarda les arbres au loin qui marquaient la fin de la zone boueuse, malheureusement beaucoup trop loin pour le treuil….si quelqu'un a une idée je suis tout ouïe !

Sans rien dire le rouquin retira chaussures et chaussettes, remonta le bas de son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et sortit de la voiture.

Il regarda la roue arrière côté passager, sous la boue il devait y avoir un trou assez profond et elle était entièrement noyée.

« Il faudrait soulever la voiture ! pensa-t-il en regardant autour de lui, cherchant ce qui pourrait lui servir de levier et son regard se fixa sur les arbres.

Il se dirigea vers le coffre pour prendre la hache qu'il y avait vu, il allait avoir besoin d'une branche très solide, et se rendit près des arbres sous les yeux des trois autres qui de l'intérieur du véhicule le regardaient faire sans bouger.

Ayant repéré ce qu'il voulait il l'abattit et la traînant derrière lui il revint vers la voiture.

Il glissa la branche sous la carrosserie et alla ouvrir la porte côté passager.

« Il faut que l'un d'entre vous vienne m'aider ! dit-il…..on va soulever la voiture, Harry tu démarreras quand on te le dira.

« Alors qui vient ? fit-il un peu énervé de voir que personne ne bougeait à l'arrière, il ne pouvait pas tout faire seul.

Blaise dû se dévouer, Draco semblant être subitement devenu sourd.

Le Serpentard après avoir retiré lui aussi chaussures et chaussettes, rejoignit Ron qui attendait avec une impatience grandissante.

« C'est pas trop tôt! Râla-t-il.

Ils se placèrent face à face et légèrement décalés, leurs mains proches les unes des autres.

« On y va ! dit le rouquin.

De toutes leurs forces ils appuyèrent sur la branche, qui souleva le véhicule, ils se retrouvèrent front contre l'épaule de l'autre et le contact de Blaise, qui lui fit le même effet qu'un fer rouge, déstabilisa Ron qui rougissant relâcha tout brusquement en reculant.

La voiture retomba avant qu'ils aient eut le temps de prévenir Harry.

« J'ai….j'ai glissé ! Marmonna vaguement le rouquin en guise d'excuse…..on recommence.

Le Serpentard opina sans un mot.

Le deuxième essai fut le bon et la voiture fut enfin dégagée.

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ron et Blaise couverts de boue se rendirent en pataugeant jusqu'aux arbres où commençait le terrain sec, là il y avait plusieurs ruisseaux d'eau claire qui se déversaient dans la rivière de boue où ils pourraient se rincer.

Le soir tombant ils décidèrent d'ailleurs de camper sur place.

Harry et Draco se chargèrent d'installer le campement pendant que Ron et Blaise allaient se laver.

Vêtus de leurs seuls boxers ces deux derniers entrèrent dans l'eau en maintenant une assez grande distance entre eux et le Serpentard se mit à observer le rouquin qui lui tournait le dos.

Il n'était pas idiot et avait bien compris que Ron n'avait pas glissé, c'est quand ils étaient entrés en contact tous les deux que le rouquin avait perdu pied, et il avait suffisamment l'habitude pour comprendre que s'il avait réagit comme ça c'est parce qu'il lui faisait de l'effet.

Il détailla la silhouette du Gryffondor qui avec les années s'était avantageusement développée, il était vraiment très athlétique et Blaise sourit, être dans ses bras ne devait pas être désagréable du tout.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Courir deux lièvres à la fois n'est peut-être pas très conseillé ! se dit-il…surtout quand les deux lièvres sont dans le même clapier et amis de surcroît.

Sans compter que les deux lièvres en question n'étaient pas comme les autres, leurs réactions risquaient d'être très violentes s'ils s'apercevaient qu'on s'était joué d'eux.

Il se dit qu'il allait donc rester sur Potter, pas question de laisser gagner Draco.

Le blond était assis près d'Harry qui regardait pensivement le feu qu'ils avaient allumé.

« Potter ?

« Mmm ?

« T'as eu beaucoup d'amants ? la curiosité était trop forte pour Draco et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question.

Surprit le brun tourna la tête vers lui et son regard accrocha celui du blond.

« Non ! répondit-il honnêtement…mais pourquoi tu me demande ça, ma vie amoureuse t'intéresse ?

Sans le quitter des yeux Draco se rapprocha encore de lui, se retrouvant épaule contre épaule, il ne répondit pas immédiatement se contentant de le fixer durant un moment en y mettant toute la séduction possible.

Il sourit quand il vit le regard d'Harry descendre sur ses lèvres et ses joues se colorer de rouge quand il avança lentement son visage vers le sien, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

« Potter n'a pas l'air si imprenable que ça ! pensa-t-il...je vais gagner!

En plus il le trouvait vraiment beau avec ses yeux un peu perdus et la coloration de ses joues.

« Oui ! chuchota-t-il…..j'aimerais être le suivant.

Cette phrase fit faire un véritable bond à Harry qui s'écarta vivement avec sur le visage une expression coléreuse et déçue à la fois.

« C'est du Malfoy tout craché ça ! pensa-t-il avec amertume…..pour qui le prenait-il et pour qui se prenait-il lui ?

« Alors c'était pour ça ta gentillesse ces derniers jours ? gronda-t-il en le fixant durement.

« Euh….en quelque sorte oui ! répondit Draco surprit par sa réaction….je peux t'assurer que personne n'a jamais regretté de m'avoir pour amant.

« Vas te faire voir Malfoy ! fit Harry en se relevant…..t'es toujours aussi pourri finalement.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, dire qu'il avait faillit succomber, si Draco n'avait pas parlé et l'avait embrassé il ne l'aurait pas repoussé, il n'y pouvait rien si cet abruti l'avait toujours attiré, bien qu'il l'ait toujours caché.

Il soupira en s'arrêtant près de la rivière de boue, il n'avait pas de chance en amour, les deux seules véritables liaisons qu'il avait eu avaient finies en queue de poisson justement parce qu'il avait choisit des hommes dans le style du blond, égoïstes, imbus d'eux-mêmes et sans sentiments.

Il semblait malheureusement n'être attiré que par ce genre d'individus, totalement contraire à ce qu'il était lui, ce qui évidemment finissait mal, il leur demandait ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui donner, un amour sincère.

Draco resta étonné par la réaction du brun, il s'était dit que puisqu'il n'aimait pas les beaux discours, qu'il préférait quand il se comportait naturellement et qu'il semblait tout à fait abordable, l'idéal était d'y aller franco, dans le genre droit au but, après tout Potter avait toujours été pour l'action, c'était bien connu.

Mais apparemment il avait fait une erreur.

« Il va falloir rattraper ça ! se dit-il.

Ron revint au camp, son humeur étant toujours morose il croisa le regard gris de Draco en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit hausser ceux du blond et lui donna un air sardonique.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Weasley on t'a fauché ton sandwich? Se moqua-t-il.

« Ta gueule Malfoy! Riposta Ron en s'asseyant...je suis pas d'humeur à subir tes sarcasmes.

« Ca va vraiment mal on dirait! Reprit Draco pas perturbé, il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'échange entre eux, c'était bien une chose qui n'avait pas changée...tu veux pas me dire ce qui t'arrive? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

« Ouai, juste toi! Rigola le rouquin.

« Et bien oui! Fit lentement le blond bien décidé à jeter Ron dans les pattes de son ami...Blaise ne serait-il pas pour quelque chose dans ta mauvaise humeur?

« Shuuuuuuuuuttttt! S'affola le rouquin en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que le Serpentard ne soit pas là, quand il l'avait laissé il était encore dans l'eau.

« Comment tu sais ça toi?

Draco sourit, c'était décidément trop facile avec lui, le rouquin était incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit si on savait s'y prendre.

Il se rapprocha de lui pour parler à voix basse.

« Ecoutes! Lui dit-il...je pense que tu ne lui déplait pas mais si tu passes ton temps à faire la gueule tu n'as aucune chance.

Ron ouvrit de grand yeux surprit en le fixant.

« Je ne lui déplait pas? T'es sûr?

« Absolument!

« Pfffff! souffla Ron en secouant lentement la tête d'un air pas convaincu...non, moi je crois qu'il est amoureux d'Harry.

« Mais non il est pas amoureux crétin! s'énerva Draco, pourquoi fallait-il que les Gryffondor mélangent toujours tout? Se dit-il, ils n'avaient que les sentiments à la bouche.

« Et comment tu le sais? Argua le rouquin qui avait tiqué à 'crétin'.

« Parce qu'il me l'aurait dit tout simplement! Répliqua le blond avec assurance...c'est une simple attirance passagère qui lui passera dés que tu lui auras fait comprendre que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre...séduis-le et c'est de toi qu'il tombera amoureux, ça j'en suis certain, il a un penchant pour les cheveux roux.

Draco se dit que puisque les Gryffondor aimaient les sentiments autant en rajouter une bonne couche, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal et vu le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Ron il comprit que c'était dans la poche.

« D'accord! Fit le rouquin...je vais essayer.

Il se leva avec l'intention de retourner vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Blaise.

Très satisfait de lui le blond alla reprendre sa place, Blaise ne serait plus un problème, Ron allait lui courir après et qu'il réussisse ou pas à le séduire n'avait aucune importance.

Le principal était qu'Harry s'en rende compte et en voyant ça il ne se laisserait pas avoir par les tentatives de Blaise parce qu'il ne voudrait pas blesser son ami, c'était parfait, d'une façon ou d'une autre lui était gagnant.

Il allait pouvoir s'occuper d'Harry en toute tranquillité.

Blaise revenait lentement vers le camp quand il vit Harry qui immobile lui tournait le dos et regardait la rivière de boue, il s'en approcha et lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule.

Le brun surprit tourna vivement la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils puis se rassura en le voyant, il avait craint que ce soit Draco.

L'air avec lequel le fixa le Serpentard lui fit de nouveau froncer les sourcils mais il fut incapable de détacher son regard des grands yeux sombres aux reflets caressants qui le maintenaient cloué sur place.

« Harry tu me plais! Murmura Blaise.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

« Ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi? Pensa-t-il, ce qui le sortit de sa transe ainsi qu'un bruit de branche cassé qui claqua sèchement.

Il recula brusquement et regardant dans la direction du bruit il aperçut Ron qui s'avança vers eux avec une expression renfrognée sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Demanda le rouquin jaloux.

« Rien du tout! Répondit le Serpentard d'un ton léger, et sur un petit sourire en direction d'Harry il s'éloigna vers le camp.

**Bon week-end et à bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« Ron qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry dès que Blaise eut disparut….on dirait que tu m'en veux pour je ne sais quelle raison et j'aimerais bien la connaître.

Le rouquin baissa la tête d'un air gêné, des sentiments contradictoires l'habitaient vis-à-vis de son ami et il ne savait plus trop s'il devait se mettre en colère ou se confier à lui.

Sans que cela soit vraiment volontaire il opta pour la seconde solution.

« Laisses-le moi Harry ! murmura-t-il sans relever la tête….toi tu peux avoir qui tu veux, tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts…

« Mais de qui tu parles? S'étonna le brun qui ne comprenait rien.

Ron se tu un instant puis se décida à lever les yeux sur son ami.

« De Blaise...je l'aime ! reprit-il…mais face à toi je n'ai aucune chance.

Harry encore plus étonné se rapprocha de Ron, il comprenait mieux sa mauvaise humeur.

« Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais ! lui dit-il sérieusement….mais je t'assure que je n'ai aucune vue sur lui et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi.

Il sourit en voyant le soulagement qui éclaira le visage de son ami, pour rien au monde il ne voulait le blesser et s'il trouvait Blaise très beau en revanche il ne ressentait aucun sentiment amoureux à son égard, l'idée même d'une liaison entre eux ne l'avait jamais effleurée.

Non lui il était plutôt tenté, et même plus, par un abruti de première aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris.

« Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Ron…..parce que c'est quand même un peu injuste ce que je te demande, lui il a l'air d'être très attiré par toi.

« Oui j'en suis sûr ! répondit Harry qui secoua lentement la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils…tu sais moi c'est Draco qui m'attire! Avoua-t-il...mais j'ai la vague impression que tous les deux se sont lancé un défi à mon sujet, je n'en suis pas sûr mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas, ils sont vraiment bizarres en ce moment.

« Oui c'est vrai ils sont étranges ! approuva Ron qui repensa au repas de midi et à sa conversation avec le blond….j'ignorais que tu avais des sentiments pour le blondinet.

« Malheureusement! Soupira Harry, puis un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, une idée lui était venue.

« Dis, ça te dirais pas de jouer un peu avec eux ?

Le rouquin haussa des sourcils intrigués.

« Expliques !

Un long moment plus tard les deux amis totalement réconciliés revenaient au camp et s'assirent face aux Serpentard installés à la table de camping sur laquelle le repas était posé.

Après un sourire des plus engageant en direction de Blaise et Draco plutôt surprit, ils se mirent à manger.

Le rouquin ne quitta guère Blaise des yeux et ce dernier devint de plus en plus perplexe durant le repas, du coup il en oubliait Harry qui lui ne regardait que le blond.

« Tout n'est pas perdu ! pensait d'ailleurs Draco en jubilant, les yeux verts et caressants semblant pleins de promesses.

A part ces échanges de regards le dîner se passa pratiquement en silence et quand ils eurent terminé et tout rangé Harry fila sans attendre se coucher dans son sac de couchage.

La nuit étant belle et chaude ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de monter la tente qui leur avait été fournie.

Le brun était allongé depuis cinq minutes à peine qu'il vit arriver Draco qui s'installa près de lui.

Ce dernier se coucha puis se tourna vers lui sur le côté en appuie sur un coude, ils se fixèrent un instant puis le blond se pencha lentement vers lui.

« Tu as changé d'avis Potter ? murmura-t-il.

Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles d'Harry quand celui-ci leva une main et posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter.

« Peut-être bien ! chuchota-t-il avec un sourire séducteur…..je n'en suis pas encore très sûr.

« Pfffffff ! soupira intérieurement Draco….c'était trop beau.

Sans rien montrer de son exaspération il retira la main du brun qu'il garda dans la sienne.

« Un petit baiser ne t'engage à rien ! dit-il, tentateur.

« Mmmm ! fit mine d'hésiter Harry qui brusquement se tourna sur le côté…..je suis fatigué, on en reparlera demain.

« Et merde ! râla le blond silencieusement tout en se laissant retomber sur le dos, il n'osait pas insister plus.

Il ne pouvait pas deviner que refuser ce baiser avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts au brun.

Pendant le même temps à quelques mètres de là, Ron tout comme Draco était allé s'installer près de Blaise.

« Ca te gêne pas si je me mets près de toi ?

« Euh…..non ! répondit le Serpentard qui le regarda faire avec attention et curiosité pendant qu'il étalait son sac sur lequel il s'allongea.

« Weasley…..

Il hésita en croisant le regard bleu dans lequel brillait une lueur d'une innocence désarmante.

« Oui ?

« Euh….non, rien.

Ron se redressa et se retrouva dans la même position que celle de Draco avec Harry.

« Tu veux savoir si je te cherche ? fit-il.

« J'ai bien l'impression que c'est le cas ! répliqua Blaise…je me trompe ?

« Non, c'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire.

La franchise tranquille du rouquin déstabilisa légèrement le Serpentard.

« Et bien…..

Blaise s'interrompit et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, il ne savait plus quoi répondre, il se sentait coincé.

Il jeta un regard vers Draco et Harry qui discutaient à voix basses, apparemment le blond semblait avoir prit de l'avance sur lui dans ses approches avec le brun.

Cette constatation ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid et son regard revint sur Ron qui continuait à le fixer, il devait reconnaître que décidément il lui plaisait beaucoup.

Et puis après tout quelle importance que Draco gagne? Ron était tout aussi tentant et au moins il était sûr que le blond ne viendrait pas se mettre au milieu.

« Il se pourrait que tu me trouves ! finit-il par dire.

Le rouquin sourit et se pencha sur lui, contrairement à Draco il ne rencontra aucun obstacle pour lui barrer le chemin et sa bouche se posa sur celle de Blaise qui s'ouvrit pour lui laisser le passage.

Le Serpentard fut surprit, le baiser du Gryffondor, de la part duquel il se serait plutôt attendu à de la maladresse sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, était des plus agréable, Ron s'avéra très doué dans ce domaine et il y prit vraiment plaisir mais à son grand dépit il fut très court.

Rapidement le rouquin s'écarta et sans plus s'occuper de lui se rallongea.

« Bonne nuit !

« Mais…..Blaise totalement abasourdis et légèrement frustré ne su plus quoi dire.

Ron ferma les yeux, son cœur battait si fort et si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait bondir hors de sa poitrine.

Il n'en revenait pas, enfin il venait d'embrasser Blaise et se sentait merveilleusement heureux, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui il aurait continué pendant des heures mais il devait suivre les instructions d'Harry.

Se refuser à Blaise allait être difficile pour lui qui ne rêvait que de se retrouver dans ses bras mais il savait que son ami avait raison, pour les intéresser il fallait les faire tourner en bourrique, un pas en avant et deux en arrière.

Au matin Harry ouvrit les yeux le premier, un chaud soleil brillait déjà et il se redressa en jetant un regard sur Draco qui dormait avant de se lever.

Il prit ses affaires de toilettes et se dirigea vers le ruisseau le plus proche.

Accroupit au bord de l'eau il venait de finir de se laver quand la voix de Draco derrière lui le fit se redresser et se retourner.

« On a une discussion à finir Potter.

Immobile il regarda le blond s'avancer et s'arrêter face à lui.

Les yeux gris accrochèrent les siens pour ne plus les lâcher.

« Est-ce que j'ai droit à un baiser? Murmura Draco tout en posant une main au creux des reins du brun qu'il plaqua contre lui.

Il semblait si sûr de lui qu'Harry fut incapable de refuser, il n'en avait pas l'envie non plus, sans faire un geste il ferma les yeux quand la bouche exigeante du blond emprisonna la sienne et répondit dans un soupir à la langue fureteuse qui vint taquiner sa consœur.

Le baiser s'éternisa et Harry ne reprit ses esprits qu'en sentant les mains de Draco se faire aventureuses et se poser sur ses fesses pour les caresser.

A regret il s'écarta en le repoussant.

« Ce n'est pas le moment! Dit-il aussi fermement que possible en s'éloignant rapidement.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas toujours aussi facilement Potter! Lui cria le blond mécontent.

« C'est ce que nous verrons Malfoy! Songea le brun qui se promit d'y parvenir.

Harry revint au camp où il trouva Ron en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, Blaise émergeait à peine.

Les deux amis échangèrent quelques phrases à voix basses, se racontant leurs soirées, avant que les Serpentard ne les rejoignent à table pour le déjeuner.

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Ils roulèrent une bonne partie de la journée dans un environnement très verdoyant, traversant une petite forêt d'eucalyptus qui embaumait l'air très agréablement, s'arrêtant devant une magnifique cascade pour la pause de midi durant laquelle ils se détendirent, pour une fois en toute tranquilité.

Puis progressivement ils laissèrent derrière eux la verdure et entrèrent dans une zone semi-aride, une immense prairie à l'herbe rase et desséchée juste entrecoupée par endroit de bosquet d'arbres.

Selon les indications de la carte ils suivaient la piste qui la traversait quand Harry freina brusquement, par la même occasion Blaise et Draco qui se trouvaient à l'arrière et ne portaient pas leurs ceintures, heurtèrent durement les sièges avant.

« Tain Potter tu peux pas faire attention ? râla le blond.

« Regardez ! s'écria ce dernier qui ne releva pas….des kangourous !

« Ils sont trop drôles ! rigola Ron qui ouvrit sa portière et sortit pour admirer le petit groupe d'animaux qui traversait rapidement la piste sans leur prêter attention….on dirait qu'ils sont montés sur ressort.

Blaise qui était lui aussi sortit de la voiture, tout comme Harry, ne jeta qu'un bref regard sur les animaux.

Il regardait le rouquin avec un amusement teinté de surprise, jamais auparavant il n'avait remarqué que les yeux de Ron pouvaient avoir cet éclat d'émerveillement enfantin qu'il voyait en ce moment même.

Malgré lui il sourit et au même instant leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le rouquin lui rendit son sourire et le Serpentard ressentit une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac.

C'était comme le sourire d'un enfant, sans arrière-pensée, sans jeu de séduction ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

C'était juste un sourire venu du cœur, un sourire de joie et de bonheur tout simple.

« Bon alors ! grogna Draco en les rappelant à l'ordre de l'intérieur de la voiture dont il était le seul à ne pas être descendu, les kangourous il s'en moquait comme de sa première couche.

« Si vous avez fini de béatifier devant ces bébêtes on pourrait peut-être repartir.

« Pfff ! soupira Harry en remontant….Malfoy y'a jamais rien d'autre qui t'intéresse en dehors de ta petite personne ?

Mais le claquement des portières qui se fermaient empêcha Draco d'entendre.

Ils roulaient de nouveau depuis un bon moment, et Harry s'était de nouveau écarté du tracé normal, quand la prairie fut coupée en deux par le lit d'une rivière pratiquement à sec, seul un mince ruban d'eau serpentait au milieu.

Le lit était très large et très accidenté, fait de galet ainsi que de gros rochers.

Harry s'y engagea prudemment et il s'en sortait très bien malgré les secousses occasionnées quand un raclement sourd venu de sous la voiture leur fit dresser l'oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta Draco.

« J'ai dû frôler un rocher ! répondit le brun en haussant les épaules…rien de grave t'affoles pas.

Une fois passé la rivière le brun rejoignit prudemment la piste mais ils firent à peine quelques kilomètres que le moteur se mettait à fumer et de drôles de cliquetis se firent entendre.

Harry s'arrêta et ils descendirent en catastrophe du véhicule dont ils s'éloignèrent avec prudence, sauf le brun.

« Potter comment t'as fait pour mettre le feu à la voiture ? lui cria Draco.

Harry qui relevait le capot, soupira.

« Elle ne brûle pas, y'a plus d'eau dans le radiateur c'est tout.

Il alla chercher une des gourdes dans le coffre et la vida dans le réservoir, ce faisant il s'aperçut qu'en même temps une flaque se formait à ses pieds.

« Oh merde ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents en comprenant que c'était plus grave que ce qu'il croyait.

Il s'allongea sur le sol et passa sous le véhicule.

« Oulala ! pensa-t-il, il n'y connaissait rien en mécanique mais il était clair que la voiture ne repartirait plus, il avait arraché plusieurs tuyaux dont il ignorait totalement l'utilité mais qui semblaient importants.

Après s'être relevé et secoué, et par acquit de conscience, il se glissa derrière le volant pour tenter de démarrer à plusieurs reprises, sans aucune surprise il n'y eu aucun résultat.

Il redescendit et se dirigea vers les trois autres qui étaient restés où ils étaient.

« Euh….à combien se trouve le bled où nous sommes sensés faire une halte ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

« A deux journées à peu près ! répondit Ron qui avait étudié la carte…pourquoi y'a un problème ?

« En voiture ? s'enquit le brun sans répondre.

« Bien sûr en voiture ! s'énerva Draco….pourquoi tu préférerais y aller à pieds peut-être ?

« Ben justement, à pieds ça prendrait combien ? insista Harry d'une petite voix.

Il vit les regards de ses compagnons qui le fixaient avec étonnement jusque là, devenir suspicieux.

« Potter enlèves-moi un doute ! fit le blond lentement et d'un ton plus que soupçonneux…..tu n'aurais pas cassé la voiture ?

« C'est pas de ma faute ! se défendit immédiatement ce dernier.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria Draco excédé…..t'affoles pas que tu disais, tu parles….et on a même pas nos baguettes…toi et tes idées tu repasseras !

« Mais c'est toi qui m'a proposé ce voyage ! protesta le brun.

« Oui mais c'est toi qui tenait à le faire façon Moldu ! répliqua le blond.

« Où était l'aventure sinon ? rétorqua Harry qui sentait l'agacement le gagner….de toute façon content ou pas vous n'avez pas le choix, va falloir marcher.

« Je te hais Potter !

Draco avait dit ça sans méchanceté réelle mais le brun le prit assez mal, il leva fièrement le menton et allait répondre vertement quand Blaise le saisit par un bras, prenant Ron de l'autre, et les entraîna vers la voiture.

« Laissons notre blondinet se calmer tout seul Harry ! dit-il d'un ton tout doux et séducteur...tu le connais il n'est pas fréquentable.

Il avait un peu de mal à laisser tomber la compétition avec Draco, malgré son attirance certaine pour le rouquin, et là sans réfléchir il avait vu un moyen de marquer des points.

« Prenons ce qu'il nous faut ! rajouta-t-il en arrivant près du coffre…..après tout deux petits jours de marche c'est pas le bout du monde.

« En voiture ! précisa Ron avec ironie.

« Ouai bon…..deux jours, quatre jours, quelle importance ? répliqua Blaise avec bonne humeur.

Il n'en pensait pas un mot mais ça il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, Harry le regardait en souriant et c'était le principal.

Bien qu'en y regardant de plus près il trouvait ce sourire un je-ne-sais-quoi moqueur.

Ils chargèrent des sacs à dos, prévus par l'agence, d'eau, de nourriture ainsi que de leurs sacs de couchage, même Draco qui ne disait plus un mot en fit autant, et ils se mirent en route.

Au bout d'un moment le blond qui marchait près d'Harry le saisit par le bras pour le ralentir.

« Quoi ? fit sèchement le brun en s'arrêtant complètement pour lui faire face.

« Bon…. ! fit Draco qui se tu brusquement comme si les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire avaient du mal à passer.

« Bon quoi ? s'impatienta Harry.

« Bon…. ! nouvelle hésitation du blond…je reconnais que ce n'est pas de ta faute et je m'excuse de m'être mis en colère! Débita-t-il rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire ! se dit-il en même temps.

« Alors là j'en reviens pas ! fit mine de s'ébaudir le brun…..Draco Malfoy qui s'excuse, le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête !

« Ca va ! bougonna ce dernier mal à l'aise….n'en rajoutes pas s'il te plait !

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et le fixa en souriant durant quelques secondes.

Si le blond avait moins été focalisé sur le pari qu'il tenait absolument à gagner, il se serait aperçut que ce sourire était teinté d'ironie certes mais surtout plein de tendresse, mais il ne vit rien.

« Excuse acceptée ! dit doucement le brun…..aller viens !

Ils rattrapèrent rapidement Ron et Blaise qui marchaient en silence.

Le soir tombait lentement et ils cherchaient un coin propice pour y passer la nuit quand une sensation de danger s'empara brusquement d'Harry, pressante.

Oppressé il s'arrêta net et regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude.

Les trois autres qui avaient fait quelques pas de plus s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent pour le regarder.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Harry? Lui demanda Ron en voyant l'expression soucieuse de son visage.

Le brun ne répondit pas et son regard qui s'arrondit se fixa derrière ses compagnons qui lui faisaient face.

« Je crois qu'on a un énorme problème! Dit-il lentement.

**A bientôt!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Draco, Blaise et Ron se tournèrent dans la direction qu'indiquait le regard d'Harry.

« Quoi, ce gros nuage là-bas ? s'étonna le rouquin.

« Ce n'est pas un nuage ! répliqua le brun…c'est de la fumée, vous ne sentez pas ? Vous ne voyez pas cette drôle de lueur orangée qui éclaire le ciel ?

« Si ! répondit Draco en humant l'air…..et en effet ça sent le roussi.

« La prairie est en feu ! reprit Harry…et ça arrive droit sur nous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? fit Ron qui regarda autour d'eux avec un début d'affolement, il n'y avait que de la prairie et il ne voyait aucun endroit où ils pourraient se réfugier.

« Il faut retourner à la rivière ! expliqua le brun avec une urgence dans la voix…elle est très large elle fera coupe-feu….vite courez ! termina-t-il en saisissant presque machinalement la main de Draco qui ne protesta pas.

Malgré leur fatigue après la marche qu'ils venaient de faire, ils obéirent.

Ils étaient de retour au niveau de la voiture quand Blaise s'arrêta brusquement et s'effondra sur les genoux, il était à bout de souffle et n'en pouvait plus.

Immédiatement Ron se baissa et tenta de le relever en le prenant par les épaules.

« Debout Blaise ! lui ordonna-t-il….on a pas le temps de se reposer.

« Je n'en peux plus….allez-y... je vous rejoindrais.

Le rouquin observa le beau visage aux grands yeux sombres où l'épuisement se lisait clairement.

« Pas question ! fit-il fermement…je te porterai sur mon dos s'il le faut mais tu ne resteras pas là.

Le Serpentard le regarda avec surprise.

« Tu ferais ça ?

« N'en doutes pas ! opina Ron qui lui sourit.

« Pourquoi ? murmura Blaise.

« Et bien….le rouquin eu un bref instant d'hésitation puis son sourire s'agrandit…peut-être parce que je suis un Gryffondor, c'est dans ma nature d'aider les autres, aller lèves-toi et grimpe sur mon dos.

Le Serpentard obéit mais une fois debout il repoussa doucement Ron qui se plaçait dos à lui.

« Donnes-moi simplement la main et je te suivrai ! dit-il.

Le rouquin sourit de nouveau et prenant sa main il la serra dans la sienne.

« Juste un dernier effort et on y est !

« Vite ! les pressa Harry qui avec Draco les observait…l'incendie avance très vite.

Ils se remirent à courir.

Les poumons proches de l'explosion et les jambes pesant du plomb, ils parvinrent enfin à la rivière qu'ils traversèrent sans ralentir malgré le terrain très accidenté, pour s'écrouler avec soulagement sur l'autre rive.

Allongés dans l'herbe ils purent reprendre leurs souffles.

Ce fut la fumée bien présente qui les fit se redresser et ils observèrent avec une certaine fascination l'incendie qui avait très rapidement progressé et était maintenant bloqué par la rivière.

L'herbe sèche brûlait comme de la paille et les hautes flammes impressionnantes diminuèrent rapidement d'intensité, faute d'être alimentées.

Bientôt il ne resta pratiquement plus rien à part des cendres, sauf à certains endroits où il y avait des arbres, eux continuaient à brûler comme des torches dans la nuit qui était maintenant entièrement tombée.

« On ne va pas pouvoir passer par là ! fit songeusement Ron…..qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

« Et si on voyait ça demain ? proposa Harry qui se massa le front avec lassitude, il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

« Oui, je crois qu'on a tous besoin de sommeil ! approuva Blaise dont les paupières tombaient lourdement.

Ils burent et grignotèrent rapidement un morceau avant de s'installer aussi confortablement que possible.

Cinq minutes plus tard tout le monde dormait.

Ron fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain et après être sortit de son sac il grelotta.

Comme dans toutes les régions arides les nuits étaient froides comparées aux journées très chaudes.

Il se dirigea vers le mince ruban d'eau en naviguant entre les rochers et parvenu au bord il s'accroupit pour faire une toilette sommaire.

Ceci fait il s'assit sur un gros rocher plat et fixa pensivement l'autre rive, tout était calciné et dans le lointain des arbres brûlaient encore.

Il se demanda ce qu'ils allaient devenir perdus au milieu de nulle part.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la présence de Blaise qui s'asseyait près de lui.

« Bonjour ! dit ce dernier.

Ron lui répondit puis il y eu un instant de silence que le Serpentard rompit.

« Merci pour hier ! murmura-t-il.

« De rien ! fit le rouquin en évitant de le regarder.

Blaise qui l'observait le saisit par le menton et lui fit tourner la tête de son côté.

« C'était vraiment juste parce que tu es un Gryffondor que tu étais prêt à me porter sur ton dos ?

Le murmure de la voix et le contact du Serpentard provoquèrent de si agréables frissons chez Ron qu'il ne pu répondre et dû fermer les yeux.

Une seconde plus tard il sentait les lèvres fraîches de Blaise se poser sur les siennes, demandant doucement un passage qu'il lui accorda bien volontiers.

Sans bouger il répondit avec un plaisir intense au baiser du Serpentard qui s'écarta au bout d'un moment.

« Réponds-moi ! reprit ce dernier.

Ron revint sur terre.

« Ne pas céder, un pas en avant deux en arrière ! pensa-t-il alors qu'il mourait d'envie de passer les bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser encore et encore, de lui dire que par amour pour lui il l'aurait porté jusqu'au bout du monde s'il avait fallut.

A regret il se leva et le regarda en souriant.

« Bien sûr que c'était pour ça ! dit-il d'un ton léger…pour quoi d'autre ?

Puis sans attendre il retourna vers le campement.

Blaise le suivit des yeux un instant puis se leva et fit de même en soupirant, il se sentait déçu sans trop savoir clairement pourquoi mais une chose était sûre, Harry était maintenant très loin de ses préoccupations.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sursauta presque en voyant Draco au-dessus de lui.

Appuyé sur un coude ce dernier, qui s'était rapproché de lui durant la nuit, l'observait avec une attention soutenue.

Ils se fixèrent.

« Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu dors Potter ? fit nonchalamment le blond.

« Ah bon ? répondit le brun…le reste du temps non ?

Draco eu un petit sourire.

« Tu cherches les compliments ?

« C'est si rare venant de toi.

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir je peux te faire tout un poème ! rétorqua le blond en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Harry fixa les lèvres si tentantes.

« Non merci ne te donne pas cette peine, je sais bien que tu n'en penserais pas un mot ! chuchota-t-il le cœur brusquement serré…embrasses-moi plutôt.

Il vit un éclat victorieux passer dans les yeux gris mais il s'en moqua, là dans l'instant présent il avait besoin de ce baiser, il le voulait à en avoir mal.

Draco se pencha sur lui et quand il emprisonna sa bouche il oublia tout le reste.

« Si seulement il pouvait m'aimer la moitié de ce que moi je l'aime! Pensa-t-il seulement.

Le baiser fut long, enflammé, et quand ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles ce fut particulièrement dur pour lui de le repousser et de se lever.

« Tu t'échappes encore Potter ! râla le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait faire l'amour maintenant ? rétorqua le brun.

Draco dû en convenir à contre-cœur, ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit adéquat.

« Alors quand ?

« Peut-être jamais ! s'amusa Harry qui sourit à Ron qui revenait.

« Crois-y ! grogna Draco entre ses dents.

Une fois tous réunis ils déjeunèrent tout en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire et en examinant la carte qu'heureusement Ron avait songé à emmener.

Ils se trouvaient dans l'un des endroits les plus désertiques d'Australie et le moins peuplé, la civilisation semblait se situer à des milliers d'années lumière.

« Regardes là ! lui dit Harry à un moment en pointant un point précis avec son doigt…..on dirait que la rivière coupe une grande route.

« En effet ! constata le rouquin qui regarda de plus près…apparemment c'est une grande nationale…et elle ne semble pas plus éloignée que le village où on devait se rendre.

« Et qui dit grande route dit voiture! Jubila Harry qui décréta...c'est là que nous allons, il nous suffira de suivre la rivière.

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Ils se mirent en chemin sans grand enthousiasme, Harry et Ron prenant la tête.

Draco et Blaise suivant à quelques pas derrière.

« J'abandonne notre défi au sujet de Potter ! annonça ce dernier tout à trac en observant le dos du rouquin.

Le blond eu un petit rire moqueur.

« Tu as fini par comprendre que tu n'avais aucune chance face à moi ! se rengorgea-t-il.

Blaise haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Ca n'a rien à voir !

« Alors quoi ? s'étonna Draco qui observa un instant avec attention le profil de son ami…ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de la belette ?

Blaise tourna la tête vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

« Et quand bien même ! rétorqua-t-il d'un air de défi….tu as quelque chose à redire à ça ?

Ce fut au tour du blond de hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

« Non, c'est ton problème.

« Tu sais ! reprit son ami d'un ton plus radoucit….je n'y avais jamais prêté attention mais Ron est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il est….il est….enfin je sais pas, avec lui je me sens en confiance, je suis bien quand il est près de moi.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

« J'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-il….tu es tombé amoureux de la belette ?

Blaise ne s'offusqua pas et son regard se porta de nouveau sur le dos du rouquin.

« Je crois bien que oui ! murmura-t-il avec un doux sourire….ça me surprend moi-même mais c'est comme ça.

« Le soleil de l'Australie t'a ramollit la cervelle ! railla le blond….que tu veuille le sauter passe encore mais comment peux-tu être tombé amoureux de ses horribles cheveux roux ?

Son ami s'arrêta brusquement et l'obligea à en faire autant en le saisissant rudement par le bras.

« T'es trop con des fois Draco ! gronda-t-il avec un éclat menaçant dans ses yeux sombres…je te préviens, ne te moque plus de lui où tu te prends mon poing dans la gueule.

Ils se défièrent du regard et ce fut le blond qui baissa le sien.

« Comme tu veux ! fit-il en se dégageant, après tout il n'en avait rien à faire, Blaise était écarté, c'était le principal.

« Harry ?

« Oui ? répondit le brun qui regardait droit devant lui et tourna la tête vers son ami pour le regarder, il semblait hésiter à lui dire quelque chose….je t'écoute.

« Je sais que tu penses qu'on doit garder nos distance avec eux ! dit Ron….mais….euh…..c'est trop difficile de jouer l'indifférent.

Il se tût un instant et reprit.

« Il m'a embrassé tout à l'heure…j'ai tellement envie de lui avouer que je l'aime, tant pis si je dois le regretter par la suite.

Harry lui sourit, il comprenait très bien, le désir de s'abandonner était si fort.

« Fais comme tu le sens Ron ! lui répondit-il…c'est pas moi qui te le reprochera.

« Je sais bien que tout au plus je vais l'amuser quelques jours ! fit le rouquin avec un petit sourire triste et désabusé…mais au moins j'aurai eu ça.

Le brun fixa son ami avec affection, il méritait tellement d'obtenir l'amour de son Serpentard.

« Tu as remarqué qu'il n'a plus fait attention à moi ! dit-il d'un ton enjoué….je crois que tu l'intéresse beaucoup plus.

La tristesse s'effaça du visage de Ron et dans ses yeux bleus une lueur d'espoir s'éclaira.

« Tu crois vraiment ?...tu crois que nous deux ça pourrait être possible ? Qu'il pourrait m'aimer ?

« Tu as plus de chance d'y parvenir avec Blaise que moi avec Draco ! fit mine de plaisanter Harry qui le pensait réellement, pour lui le cœur du blond était un bloc de glace que rien ne pouvait faire fondre, celui de Blaise dégageait beaucoup plus de chaleur.

« Harry t'es un vrai pote ! fit Ron qui semblait ragaillardit.

Ils marchèrent ainsi, deux par deux, en suivant le lit de la rivière et la matinée tirait à sa fin quand ils furent rejoints avec précipitation par les deux Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que font ici tous ces chiens ? marmonna Draco qui saisit le bras d'Harry comme pour chercher protection.

« Quels chiens ? s'étonna le brun qui ne les avait pas encore aperçut.

« Là-bas ! indiqua Draco du menton.

Harry et Ron jetèrent un coup d'œil et virent en effet un groupe de chiens tranquillement allongés dans l'herbe, ils les observaient avec curiosité sans paraître particulièrement menaçants mais leurs cœurs s'affolèrent un peu quand celui qui devait être le meneur se redressa et leur montra les crocs dans un grondement sourd, mais sans s'approcher.

« Ce sont des dingos ! précisa Harry heureux de sentir Draco se serrer contre lui.

« Et c'est dangereux ces bestioles ? s'inquiéta Blaise qui s'accrochait à Ron, ce dernier était tout aussi ravit que son ami.

« Ne les regardez pas ! conseilla le brun tandis qu'ils passaient non loin du groupe…avancez sans ralentir, je pense que c'est juste un avertissement comme quoi il vaut mieux déguerpir.

Ils retinrent leurs souffles qu'ils ne relâchèrent qu'une fois loin du groupe.

« Si on faisait une pause ? proposa Harry.

Tous acceptèrent bien volontiers et ils s'arrêtèrent le temps de manger et de prendre un peu de repos.

Quand ils reprirent leur route Blaise saisit la main de Ron et le retint le temps que Draco et Harry prennent un peu d'avance.

Puis il se tourna vers le rouquin qui le regardait avec une expression interrogative.

« Tu m'a bien dit que tu me cherchais l'autre soir non ? dit le Serpentard avec un petit sourire.

Le cœur cognant comme un sourd Ron fit oui d'un lent mouvement de tête.

« Alors tu m'as trouvé ! reprit Blaise qui cessa de sourire devant les yeux bleus devenus graves…..Ron ?

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! murmura ce dernier en rougissant, il hésita, se passa la langue sur les lèvres, prit une inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

« Je t'aime Blaise ! avoua-t-il son regard rivé aux yeux sombres du Serpentard…depuis très longtemps…..

« Ron…..

« Non attends, laisses-moi finir…je sais bien que toi tu ne m'aimes pas et que dès que nous serons tiré d'affaire tu ne me regarderas même plus….mais je suis d'accord pour me contenter de ce que tu voudras m'accorder, je te promets que je ne chercherai pas à te retenir et que je ne t'en voudrai pas….parce que si tu veux bien me donner ces quelques jours ce sera pour moi le plus beau souvenir de ma vie….

Ron se tût brusquement d'un air gêné et Blaise dont l'émotion serrait la gorge ne pu sortir le moindre mot.

C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'on lui ait faite, mais finalement il se dit que c'était normal de penser ça puisqu'elle lui venait de celui dont il était tombé amoureux.

Amoureux il l'était pour la première fois de sa vie et tout semblait avoir brusquement changé, comme si tout prenait une saveur différente, plus intense.

Il allait répondre quand un appel d'Harry les rappela à l'ordre, Draco et lui s'étaient arrêtés et les attendaient.

« Viens ! dit Blaise en prenant sa main et entrelaçant leurs doigts…on parlera plus tard.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! râla le blond quand ils furent à leur hauteur…on a faillit prendre racine.

Blaise et Ron ne répondirent même pas, Harry lui soupira.

Draco serait toujours Draco.

Le soir venu ils campèrent de nouveau et au moment de se coucher Blaise sourit en voyant Ron se saisir de leurs deux sacs de couchage en le regardant.

Le message était clair, le rouquin voulait qu'ils aillent à l'écart pour s'offrir à lui, il pensait que c'était ce qu'il attendait.

Mais le Serpentard fit non de la tête et lui fit tout reposer avant de le faire asseoir près de lui.

« Tu ne veux pas? Demanda Ron d'un air inquiet.

« On a tout notre temps! Murmura Blaise qui prit l'une des mains du rouquin et la posa bien à plat sur sa propre joue, s'y frottant doucement.

« Quatre ou cinq jours, c'est court! Soufla Ron.

« Pourquoi que quatre ou cinq jours?

Le rouquin le fixa sans comprendre.

« Je t'aime! Avoua le Serpentard avec une expression tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse...et par là je veux que tu comprennes bien que je ne veux pas simplement te sauter à la va-vite...je veux qu'on fasse l'amour et on a tout notre temps pour ça.

Il sourit avec douceur devant les yeux extatiques et incrédules de Ron.

« Tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes! Répéta ce dernier comme s'il ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Puis il se jeta contre lui en passant les bras autour de son cou.

« Oh merde Blaise! Murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée...c'est si...si...

Il n'avait pas les mots pour s'exprimer et le Serpentard l'obligea à s'écarter légèrement pour le regarder.

« Shut! Souffla-t-il...je sais.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent et ils fermèrent les yeux, se noyant dans un long baiser amoureux.

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Durant tout ce temps et faisant mine de rien, Harry et Draco qui étaient restés silencieux avaient assistés à la scène.

Les deux amoureux seuls au monde ne leur avaient prêtés aucune attention.

« Si tu me proposes de déménager nos sacs dans un coin sombre, je te promets que je ne dirai pas non ! fit subitement le blond avec un petit clin d'œil en direction du brun.

Ce dernier soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu lui avait donné du vague à l'âme et la mélancolie jointe à la déception que lui firent ressentir ces paroles sans aucun romantisme, le firent brusquement éclater.

« Je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi Malfoy ! s'écria-t-il en le fusillant du regard…si on enlève ton physique de rêve tu n'es qu'un con.

Draco le fixa quelques secondes avec stupéfaction.

« J'ai bien entendu là ? Tu m'aimes c'est ce que tu as dit ?

« Ouai ! répliqua aigrement Harry…franchement ça me désole moi-même, mais je n'y peux rien.

Le blond pour une fois ne su que dire, c'était une nouvelle à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, l'attirer suffisamment pour qu'il accepte de coucher avec lui oui, mais qu'il soit question de sentiment ne l'avait pas effleuré et cela lui déplaisait.

« Ca t'en bouche un coin pas vrai ? reprit le brun avec hargne.

Puis il se leva et se saisit de son sac.

« Viens, je vais te donner ce que tu veux, je suppose qu'une fois arrivé à tes fin je ne t'interesserais plus…ce sera sûrement mieux pour moi.

Machinalement et toujours sans un mot, Draco obéit et traînant leurs deux sacs ils s'éloignèrent.

Harry s'arrêta au creux d'un bosquet formé par quelques arbres et jeta son sac au sol avant de faire face au blond qui avait fait de même.

« Ecoutes ! fit celui-ci qui parut mal à l'aise…..je ne suis plus très…..

« Ah non ! le coupa le brun…ne cherches pas à te défiler.

Il le saisit brutalement par les cheveux et l'embrassa avec une certaine sauvagerie.

D'abord réticent Draco finit par répondre.

Le désir les envahit, reléguant tout le reste au second plan, et leurs mains se mirent en action.

Ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement tout en se caressant mutuellement et le blond fit glisser le pantalon d'Harry sur ses cuisses.

« J'ai envie de toi ! lui souffla-t-il.

Le brun savait d'avance que c'était ce qu'il voulait, le posséder, et il ne protesta pas.

Sans qu'ils retirent entièrement leurs vêtements, juste débraillés, il se mit à genoux sur les sacs.

« Viens ! l'invita-t-il.

Draco se plaça derrière lui, caressant d'abord doucement la croupe offerte, puis le prépara longuement, appréciant et profitant de chaque seconde.

Il tenait Potter sous ses mains et ne tenait pas à le décevoir.

Jouant habilement de sa langue et de ses doigts il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se torde en poussant des cris de plaisir.

A ce moment-là il se redressa, dégrafa son pantalon et approcha son membre raidi de l'entrée étroite et tout à fait prête à le recevoir.

Il y pénétra lentement en poussant un râle de satisfaction et se mit à donner des coups de reins en le saisissant par les hanches.

Sous l'injonction d'Harry, proche de l'extase, il accéléra ses va et viens, se maîtrisant en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'à ce que le brun se libère dans un cri sourd.

A son tour il se laissa aller en rejetant la tête en arrière, l'orgasme qui le saisit fut si fort qu'il s'écroula sur le dos d'Harry qui en fit autant sur les sacs.

Silencieux et le souffle court ils restèrent sans bouger durant de longues minutes puis Draco se releva et remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

« Retournons au camp ! dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Harry le fixa un instant, il ne s'était certes pas attendu à des mots d'amour ou à des gestes tendres de sa part, mais quand même une telle indifférence était plus que blessante.

Sans un mot il se mit debout et se rajusta en évitant de croiser le regard du blond, il ne voulait pas qu'il voit les larmes qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à retenir.

Reprenant chacun leur sac ils retournèrent au camp où Ron et Blaise dormaient, étroitement enlacés.

Il s'installa loin de Draco et blottit au fond de son duvet il pu laisser libre cours à sa peine.

Harry passa une mauvaise nuit et au petit matin il se rendit à la rivière pour faire sa toilette.

Quand il revint au camp il ralluma le feu et prépara du café.

Ses compagnons se réveillèrent peu après et le brun sourit quand Ron vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Le bonheur visible de son ami lui faisait vraiment plaisir et allégea un instant sa propre peine mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Draco qui s'était levé était venu s'asseoir pour déjeuner et Harry constata rapidement qu'il faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il tenta d'en prendre son partit et d'en faire autant mais durant la matinée qui s'écoula il se sentit de plus en plus mal face au comportement de Draco.

Il finit par ne plus y tenir et alors qu'ils marchaient il se rapprocha de lui.

« Je me doutais bien qu'une fois arrivé à tes fins je n'aurais plus aucun intérêt à tes yeux ! lui dit-il avec une amertume qu'il avait du mal à cacher…..mais faire comme si je n'existais pas est un peu exagéré tu ne crois pas ?

Draco qui regardait droit devant lui, lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Ecoutes ! fit-il dans un soupir qui voulait dire que la discussion l'ennuyait…je suis navré si tu as des sentiments pour moi, mais je veux que tu comprennes bien que ce n'est pas réciproque, c'est tout.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça je l'avais bien comprit ! murmura Harry en ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient une nouvelle fois.

« Dans ce cas c'est parfait ! dit le blond d'un ton qui signifiait que le sujet était clos, puis il s'éloigna.

Harry avait mal, mal à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible.

Il ne dit plus un mot, marchant à grands pas et le regard rivé droit devant lui il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, atteindre cette fichue route et que ce voyage se termine enfin.

A la pause de midi il mangea à peine et resta perdu dans de sombres pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri poussé par Ron l'en sorte.

Ce dernier avait littéralement bondit sur ses pieds et les yeux ronds et horrifié il tendait un doigt tremblant en désignant quelque chose près d'Harry.

« Là….là…là ! répétait-il terrifié.

Le brun qui se tenait assit, une main posée à plat sur le sol, baissa la tête dans la direction indiquée et dans le même temps une violente douleur à la main lui fit pousser un léger cri.

Une grosse araignée noire venait de le piquer et s'enfuyait à toute vitesse.

Blaise qui s'était levé prit le rouquin dans ses bras.

« Calmes-toi mon cœur elle est partie ! lui dit-il.

« Sale bestiole ! maugréa ce dernier…elle t'a fait mal Harry ?

« Et bien oui un peu ! fut forcé de reconnaître le brun qui regardait sa main qui enflait et dont la peau rougissait.

« Bah ce n'est qu'une simple araignée ! fit négligemment Draco… pas de quoi faire peur au grand héros.

« Merci pour ta compassion ! répliqua le brun avec un regard où se mêlait peine et rancune…aller, remettons-nous en route.

Une heure après être partit ils durent s'arrêter de nouveau, Harry était malade, il transpirait abondamment et avait du mal à respirer.

Ils l'ignoraient tous mais l'araignée qui l'avait piqué était une atrax, et les atrax étaient mortelles tout comme les veuves noires à dos rouge, deux espèces spécifique à l'Australie.

Mais les venins des femelles atrax étaient moins puissants que celui des mâles, ce qui laissait à une personne en bonne santé une chance de s'en tirer.

Et celle qui avait piqué Harry était une femelle, il avait eu la malchance de poser la main près d'une crevasse où elle avait fait son nid.

« Saleté de bestiole ! répéta Ron pour la énième fois en étalant le sac de son ami et l'obligeant à s'y allonger.

Très inquiet il le fit boire et constata qu'il avait une forte fièvre.

Dans l'après-midi l'état du brun empira et le soir venu l'inquiétude de Ron était à son comble.

La respiration d'Harry était devenue sifflante et ne se faisait plus que par à coups, il gisait inconscient.

Le venin paralysait ses centres nerveux.

« Tu vas pas mourir Harry hein ? lui murmurait le rouquin tout en se servant de son mouchoir imbibé d'eau pour lui rafraîchir le front…tu vas pas me laisser dis ?

Blaise qui était resté sans cesse près de lui se sentit impuissant, il se leva et rejoignit Draco qui s'était assit sur un rocher à l'écart.

« Ca ne te fais rien de le voir comme ça? S'énerva-t-il en voyant son visage où nulle expression ne se lisait...il est peut-être en train de mourir et toi tu restes là, indifférent.

« Il ne va pas mourir, c'est Potter! Rétorqua le blond avec assurance...et de toute façon je ne peux rien faire.

Blaise le fixa avec exaspération.

« Il y a vraiment des moments où t'es pas humain! Dit-il avant de tourner les talons pour aller retrouver Ron.

**Bon week-end et à bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Salut!**

**Oui cette fic est en fait repostée, j'avais décidé de supprimer toutes mes histoires les plus anciennes, je ne pensais pas qu'on les lisait encore, mais vu que j'ai reçut pas mal de messages me disant le contraire je vais les remettre en ligne.**

**Je vais quand essayer de les corriger un peu.**

**Bisous à vous!**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9.**

**&&&&.**

Au beau milieu de la nuit Ron ouvrit les yeux, épuisés Blaise et lui avaient finit par s'endormir,.

« Harry! Fit-il dans un murmure inquiet tout en se redressant.

Mais il stoppa net dans son mouvement en apercevant Draco qui se tenait près du brun.

Intrigué le rouquin ne fit plus un mouvement et se mit à l'observer, il le vit faire boire son ami puis lui passer un mouchoir humide sur son front en sueur.

« Pas i inhumain que ça après tout! Murmura Blaise à ses côtés...rendors-toi il va veiller sur lui.

« T'es sûr?

« Oui mon cœur! Lui assura le Serpentard qui le tira pour qu'il se recouche et posa la tête sur son épaule...il avait raison, Harry ne mourra pas.

**&&&&.**

Draco détaillait le brun tandis qu'il lui passait délicatement le mouchoir sur le front.

Pourquoi ce crétin avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait? Depuis il ne cessait plus d'y penser.

Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était des liaisons courtes où les sentiments n'avaient aucune part, il n'en avait jamais pour ses partenaires et il ne leur en demandait pas non plus.

L'amour n'était qu'une faiblesse qu'il refusait.

D'ailleurs il n'était jamais tombé amoureux et c'était très bien ainsi, il était libre de toute attache et heureux.

Alors pourquoi était-il venu lui gâcher l'existence avec ses sentiments? Pourquoi ses yeux verts étaient-ils si prenants?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le fasse mourir d'angoisse?

Tout ça parce que monsieur s'était débrouillé pour se faire piquer par une araignée vénéneuse.

« Faut toujours que tu te démerdes pour attirer l'attention hein Potter? C'est plus fort que toi! Murmura t-il en regardant le visage blême aux paupières closes.

« Tu es venu au mondez exprès pour me pourrir la vie, j'en suis sûr...c'est quoi? Ton passe-temps favoris?

Harry n'avait pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois mais il semblait aller mieux, il respirait avec plus de facilité et ses traits se détendaient petit à petit.

Draco comprit qu'il était tiré d'affaire et il poussa un long soupir de soulagement intérieur et inaudible puis, ne voulant pas être surprit à jouer les infirmiers, il se releva et regagna son sac de couchage.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain ils durent passer la journée sur place, Harry avait encore besoin de repos, il avait évacué le poison mais il était affaiblit.

Il passa d'ailleurs la majeure partie de la journée à dormir et ce ne fut que vers la fin de l'après-midi qu'il émergea enfin totalement.

A ce moment-là Ron vint lui apporter à manger et ils eurent une petite discussion.

**&&&&.**

« Je t'assure Harry! Lui dit le rouquin...Blaise aussi l'a vu et il était aussi étonné que moi.

« Je ne comprend pas! Fit le brun en secouant lentement la tête...pourquoi agit-il ainsi? Regardes depuis que je suis réveillé il n'a pas tourné une seule fois la tête vers moi...pourquoi?

« C'est sûrement pas moi qui pourrait te répondre! Répondit Ron en riant...Je me demande même si il se comprend lui-même...bon! Fit-il en se levant...je vais aller aider Blaise à remplir les gourdes.

Le rouquin s'éloigna vers la rivière et Harry observa le blond Serpentard qui allongé sur son sac, les mains nouées derrière la nuque, fixait obstinément le ciel qui s'obscurcissait.

« Arrêtes de m'ignorer! Râla le brun entre ses dents, et il décida d'aller le voir.

Avec difficulté il se mit debout et une fois sur ses pieds il faillit s'écrouler, ses jambes étaient faibles et tremblaient, mais il était fermement décidé et mettant un pied devant l'autre il s'approcha de Draco qui finit quand même par le regarder et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous debout Potter? Demanda t-il assez sèchement tout en s'asseyant...tu veux retomber malade? Tu nous a pas assez retardé?

Harry qui se tenait devant lui ne releva pas.

« Je suis venu te remercier d'avoir veiller sur moi cette nuit! Lui dit-il d'une voix basse.

A cet instant, le brun n'aurait pas pu en jurer à cause de la lumière du jour qui déclinait, mais il crû voir les joues habituellement si pâles du blond se colorer de rouge,.

Mais ce ne fut qu'un bref instant et il se dit qu'il avait dû mal voir.

« Bien obligé! Rétorqua Draco avec une moue de dédain...ces deux crétins s'étaient endormis et tu n'arrêtais pas de geindre, comment voulais tu que je dorme dans ces conditions? Je me suis levé pour te donner à boire et qu'enfin tu te taises.

Son air hautain, froid et indifférent firent mal au brun qui ressentit une profonde déception qu'il cacha comme il pu.

« Merci quand même! Murmura t-il.

Et il voulut tourner les talons mais il en fut incapable, ses jambes refusèrent de faire un effort supplémentaire et se dérobèrent sous lui le faisant s'effondrer pratiquement sur Draco, qui stoppa sa chute en le rattrapant dans ses bras et qui lui évita ainsi de percuter durement le sol.

« Heureusement pour moi que tu as de bon réflexe! Fit Harry avec un petit rire gêné.

« Espèce d'abrutis! Explosa le blond tout en l'allongeant à côté de lui...faut toujours que t'en fasses qu'à ta tête, tu pouvais pas rester couché et dormir? Au moins pendant ce temps tu ne fais pas de connerie.

Harry s'étant accroché à son cou ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux couchés et le brun en profita pour se serrer contre lui.

« Si tu ne bouges plus je te promet de m'endormir très vite! Souffla t-il en accentuant la fatigue dans sa voix pour tenter de l'amadouer.

Après tout il avait bien le droit de chercher à profiter un peu.

« T'es vraiment chiant Potter! Râla Draco qui ne bougea pourtant pas.

Harry prit ça pour un accord et satisfait il se blottit encore plus contre lui, il ne dit plus un mot, enfouit le nez au creux de son cou et ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de plaisir.

Dieu qu'il était bien là.

Quelques minutes plus tard il dormait à poings fermés.

**&&&&.**

Au matin Draco le réveilla en le secouant par l'épaule.

« Tu es en forme pour repartir? Lui demanda t-il dés que le brun eut ouvert les yeux.

Harry sourit tout en faisant oui de la tête.

« Je vais très bien.

« Potter ne va pas t'imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas! Grogna le blond d'un ton peu amène...ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai laissé dormir dans mes bras que ça change quelque chose entre nous, c'est comprit?

« Oui! Soupira le brun...j'ai compris.

**&&&&.**

Une fois le repas prit ils se remirent en route, marchant lentement pour que Harry ne s'épuise pas.

Le paysage monotone était toujours le même, du moins durant un temps, mais rapidement il changea, le terrain s'éleva, puis devint vallonné, la chaleur devint moins écrasante et la plaine aride devint de plus en plus verdoyante jusqu'à se transformer en forêt.

Différents petits ruisseaux vinrent se jeter dans la rivière asséchée du début, et cette dernière grossit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, pour se finir en un lac assez grand sur lequel ils débouchèrent avec surprise.

Très étonnés ils s'arrêtèrent pour étudier la carte mais, comme souvent dans ces cas-là, ils furent incapables de se situer.

« Alors, elle est où cette route? S'impatienta Draco.

« Heu...je n'en ai aucune idée, il y a bien un lac qui est indiqué mais il est beaucoup plus haut que l'itinéraire que nous suivions! Avoua Harry perplexe, et il pensa qu'à un moment ou à un autre ils avaient dû dévier de leur route et quitter le lit principal pour suivre un bras de la rivière, mais quand? Ça mystère.

« Bon, si nous y réfléchissions plus tard? Fit gaiement Blaise pas inquiet...rien ne nous presse après tout et je sais pas vous mais moi je vais prendre un bain, avec toute la poussière qu'on a bouffé nous en avons bien besoin et puisqu'on y est autant en profiter.

Il se déshabilla en un tour de main, jetant ses affaires sur le sol, puis il courut se jeter à l'eau.

« VENEZ ELLE EST BONNE! Leur cria t-il.

Ressentant tous le besoin d'un plongeon, sauf pour Draco qui prit tout son temps pour se dévêtir, Harry et Ron le rejoignirent très vite.

**&&&&.**

Avec plaisir ils barbotèrent tous les quatre durant un long moment puis le brun s'aperçut que Ron et Blaise avaient disparut, comprenant aisément qu'ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu d'intimité il ne s'inquiéta pas et sortit de l'eau pour aller se faire sécher au soleil.

**&&&&.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'a entraîné ici? Demanda Blaise avec un petit sourire qui montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'explication.

Ron l'avait emmené presque à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvaient Harry et Draco, sur une berge en pente douce et derrière des arbustes épais qui les isolaient.

Le rouquin le saisit dans ses bras, ses yeux bleus étaient assombris par le désir que le Serpentard pouvait sentir contre le sien.

« J'en peux plus d'attendre! Souffla Ron...je sens que je vais craquer.

Blaise sourit et l'embrassa passionnément avant de s'écarter et de le tirer vers un tapis d'herbes sur lequel il les fit s'allonger.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10.**

**&&&&.**

Assit au bord de l'eau Harry farfouillait dans les sacs.

« Nous n'avons presque plus de nourriture! Fit-il.

« Finalement c'est peut-être de faim que nous allons mourir! Répondit Draco assit non loin de lui sur son duvet.

« On pourrait essayer d'attraper du poisson pour ce soir non? Proposa le brun.

« Ah oui et comment tu comptes les attraper? Répliqua le blond toujours aussi railleur...avec les mains? En leur courant après?

« Pff! Souffla Harry en rejetant d'un geste agacé les sacs loin de lui...tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là! Termina t-il avec un regard de reproche.

« Je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu voudrais que je fasses! Riposta Draco en haussant les épaules.

Le brun le fixa en silence, une foule de pensées lui venaient à l'esprit, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulut qu'il fasse, venir le prendre dans ses bras par exemple, l'embrasser tendrement et lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Le blond fronça les sourcils devant son regard fixé sur lui mais qui semblait pourtant ne pas le voir.

« Oh Potter! Le héla t-il...t'es où là?

Au ton de sa voix Harry se secoua, tout cela n'arriverait jamais il le savait bien, il devait se faire une raison et ne pas espérer bêtement, mais le savoir n'empêchait pas que cela soit douloureux.

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard se détourna et alla se poser sur le lac, Blaise et Ron revenaient.

Subitement un bruit lointain lui fit dresser l'oreille et il se leva lentement pour écouter avec attention, c'était le son d'un moteur de voiture.

Il regarda autour de lui mais les arbres l'empêchaient de voir.

« Tu as entendu? Demanda t-il.

« Non! Répondit Draco qui écouta à son tour...oui j'entends aussi quelque chose, qu'est-ce que c'est?

« Ça se rapproche! S'exclama Harry...c'est un bruit de voiture.

A peine eut-il dit ça qu'un 4X4 de couleur zébré fit son apparition entre les arbres et stoppa non loin d'eux.

Deux hommes en descendirent vêtus des tenues de garde-forestier, ils faisaient leur tournée d'inspection habituelle.

« On est sauvé! S'écria Draco qui bondit sur ses pieds.

Harry et lui s'approchèrent des deux arrivants qui les saluèrent et ils leur expliquèrent la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière, que les gardes trouvaient des touristes égarés et bien évidemment ils proposèrent de les ramener.

Après s'être tous rhabillés et avoir récupérer leurs affaires tous embarquèrent avec joie dans le véhicule.

**&&&&.**

A la fin de la journée ils arrivèrent au quartier général des gardes forestier, ils étaient en fait tout près de secours qu'ils avaient crû ne jamais atteindre, la route qu'ils avaient voulut rejoindre étant totalement à l'opposé.

Cela amusa les gardes qui leur expliquèrent que se repérer dans le désert était très difficile pour tout le monde, on pouvait y tourner en rond pendant des jours sans s'en rendre compte et se retrouver au sud alors qu'on croyait aller vers le nord.

Cela rassura un peu Harry que Draco n'arrêtait pas de railler pour son grand sens de l'orientation.

Le brun évita de lui répondre que rien ne l'avait empêché de faire mieux.

Ils étaient sains et saufs, c'était le principal.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain ils furent emmenés à Perth par hélicoptère, une première pour tous, et après être passés à l'agence qui avait organisé le raid pour régler tous les détails ils prirent l'avion pour l'Angleterre.

**&&&&.**

Deux jours plus tard ils étaient de retour à Londres et à peine étaient-ils sortis de l'aéroport que Draco leur faussa compagnie, sans même leur dire un mot.

« Je ne le verrais sûrement plus! Pensa tristement Harry, le cœur lourd...ou alors de temps en temps, et de loin.

Blaise lui n'avait pas lâché la main de Ron, il était fermement décidé à ne plus le quitter et comptait l'emmener chez lui, le rouquin était d'ailleurs tout à fait d'accord pour le suivre où il voudrait.

Et quand le couple vit le regard si malheureux du brun ils ne purent se résigner à le laisser seul.

Blaise l'invita à venir avec eux et Harry accepta.

**&&&&.**

Une semaine passa, une semaine durant laquelle Harry fut sidéré par le changement intervenu chez Blaise.

Le Serpentard avait totalement abandonné son rôle de séducteur célibataire et paraissait en être très heureux.

Deux soirs ils sortirent durant cette semaine, et bien entendu ils tombèrent sur des ex de Blaise qui voulurent aussitôt l'entraîner dans leurs habituelles virées nocturne, mais ce dernier refusa à chaque fois, faisant bien comprendre que cette vie-là ne l'intéressait plus.

Il n'hésitait pas non plus à présenter Ron comme l'homme de sa vie, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec quiconque, et qui faisait étinceler de bonheur et de fierté les yeux azur du rouquin qui avait une légère propension à la jalousie.

Mais il n'avait aucune raison de l'être Blaise était heureux et ne voyait plus que lui.

**&&&&.**

Le bonheur du couple fut la raison qui fit que Harry ne s'attarda pas chez eux, ce n'était pas qu'il aurait préféré les voir malheureux, bien au contraire, mais cela rendait sa peine et sa solitude encore plus douloureuse.

Retourner dans le monde magique ne le tenta pas non plus, en fait il ne se sentait bien nulle part, peut-être était-ce dû à son aventure en Australie, mais il ressentait un besoin de changement, il avait envie de donner un nouveau sens à sa vie.

Il prit donc une chambre dans un petit hôtel tranquille le temps de trouver ce qu'il voulait faire.

**&&&&.**

Il y était depuis quatre jours quand il reçut une visite des plus inattendue.

Draco frappa à sa porte.

Quand il ouvrit le battant il resta saisit en le voyant, puis son cœur se mit à battre comme un tambour.

Le blond était très simplement vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise noire qui faisait ressortir sa blondeur, mais même aussi simplement habillé il était à tomber à la renverse et il le dévora des yeux sans en avoir conscience.

« Je peux entrer? Demanda nonchalamment Draco devant son mutisme.

« Euh...oui...oui! Bafouilla Harry qui s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

« Pas mal! Fit le blond qui s'était avancé dans la pièce tout en en faisant le tour du regard.

Elle était spacieuse, confortablement meublée, et par une grande porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon, un flot de soleil illuminait le lieu.

« Merci! Murmura le brun qui lui indiqua de la main un fauteuil...assieds-toi.

Mais Draco ignora l'invitation et le fixa.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire? Demanda Harry intrigué.

« Écoutes! Fit le blond qui se détourna et se dirigea vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle il jeta un coup d'œil avant de se retourner vers le brun.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi! Reprit-il avec une certains gêne...on est bien d'accord là-dessus?

Harry fit signe que oui d'un mouvement de tête tout en se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Mais! Continua Draco...je ressens des choses pour toi que je n'ai jamais ressentit pour personne...je ne sais pas trop quoi mais c'est comme ça.

Le cœur du brun qui s'était calmé reprit un rythme effréné.

« Je suis heureux de le savoir! Murmura t-il.

« Oui bon te fais pas d'idée non plus! Grommela le blond qui se mit à marcher à travers la pièce...je suis venu pour te proposer quelque chose.

« Je t'écoute.

« Si tu veux on peut avoir une liaison tous les deux! Répondit Draco...mais juste le temps que ça me plaira, tu ne me demande pas l'exclusivité et tu évites les blabla sentimentaux.

Après avoir rapidement dit ça le blond s'arrêta et le regarda.

« Alors?

Harry baissa la tête, il n'était pas vraiment surprit par une telle offre, c'était du Malfoy tout craché, et le pire était qu'il mourait d'envie d'accepter.

Il l'aimait et se sentait prêt à tout enduré pour être près de lui, même si il savait pertinemment qu'il y aurait plus de souffrance que de bonheur.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais rien de plus de sa part.

« D'accord! Souffla t-il.

Avec un sourire satisfait Draco s'avança vers lui et Harry leva la tête quand il l'enlaça et le poussa vers le lit.

Heureux de sentir ses lèvres exigeantes s'emparer des siennes il eut pourtant envie de se mettre pleurer.

**&&&&.**

Harry oublia ses projets d'une nouvelle vie, il loua un appartement à Londres et une routine s'installa.

Draco venait le voir assez souvent, il passait la soirée et la nuit avec lui puis repartait au matin.

Ils n'abordaient jamais le sujet des sentiments, ne sortaient jamais ensemble, et d'un commun accord, bien que rien n'ai été dit entre eux, ils ne se montraient jamais ensembles dans le monde magique.

Ils ne voulaient pas que tous leurs amis et connaissances soient au courant de leur drôle de relation.

**&&&&.**

Trois mois passèrent, trois mois peu réjouissants pour Harry, son amour pour Draco ne faisait que grandir et il ne vivait plus que pour lui, attendant ses visites avec impatience.

Mais il souffrait de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à passer entre ses bras, ça le minait, il perdit le sourire et l'appétit.

Certains soirs, quand le blond venait, il crevait d'envie de lui demander si il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre, si il pensait un peu à lui la journée, si il avait autant envie que lui de le voir, de lui dire tous les mots d'amour qui l'étouffaient et qu'il aurait voulut pouvoir lui crier.

Mais il se taisait, gardant tout au fond de lui.

Il avait accepté cet accord et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même si cela le faisait autant souffrir.

Seulement la jalousie le rongeait et dans ces moments-là il devenait sombre et taciturne, ce qui agaçait et déplaisait à Draco qui repartait très vite en claquant la porte.

« Je reviendrais quand tu seras de meilleure humeur! Disait-il avec un regard noir.

**&&&&.**

Mais un soir une rencontre que fit Harry donna un nouveau sens à sa vie.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 11**

Ce soir-là Ron et Blaise l'avait invité à une grande fête qu'ils donnaient chez eux.

Comme bien évidemment il n'y avait que des personnes du monde magique qui seraient présentes, Harry et Draco y allèrent séparément, faisant mine de s'ignorer.

**&&&&.**

Le brun n'était pas vraiment d'humeur gaie ce soir-là, la maison était pleine de gens dont ils ne connaissaient pas la moitié, les amis ayant amené des amis et ainsi de suite et voir le blond qui très à l'aise jouait les séducteurs n'arrangeait rien.

A un moment, très agacé que Draco ne daigne même pas lui accorder le plus petit regard, il préféra s'isoler sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air et appuyé sur la rambarde il posa avec lassitude son front sur ses bras en soupirant et en se demandant si il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer chez lui.

« Vous allez bien ?

La voix le fit sursauter et tournant la tête vers le nouveau venu il croisa deux grands yeux marron-vert, ils n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires ces yeux-là, si ce n'est la douceur et la chaude lueur d'admiration qui y brillait.

« Vous êtes mon idole vous savez ?

« Y'a vraiment pas de quoi ! marmonna Harry…et puis laisses tomber le vous s'il te plait, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, même si à vingt-quatre ans j'ai l'impression d'en avoir cinq cent.

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Je m'appelle Marvin, j'ai dix-huit ans et je viens de finir mes études à Poudlard…..et je suis un Gryffondor ! termina-t-il avec une fierté qui amusa Harry et piqua sa curiosité.

Le jeune homme avait un sourire magnifique qui attirait la sympathie et le brun le détailla avec plus d'attention.

Il avait des cheveux châtain clairs, mi-longs, il était grand et sa silhouette semblait athlétique.

Le regard d'Harry remonta sur son visage, ses traits n'avaient rien de particulièrement beau mais l'ensemble dégageait un charme certain et il lui plut.

« J'ai passé l'examen ? demanda Marvin dont le sourire s'agrandit.

« Excuses-moi ! fit Harry qui cette fois lui rendit son sourire.

« C'est pas grave….mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'apprécies pas trop la petite fête, si c'est le cas ça te dirais d'aller boire un verre ailleurs ?

Le brun hésita un bref instant puis haussa les épaules, à quoi bon rester ici et regarder Draco faire le beau au milieu de sa cour.

« Oui, pourquoi pas !

Sans rien dire à personne ils s'esquivèrent.

**&&&&.**

Harry rentra très tard chez lui et de très bonne humeur.

Il venait de passer une excellente soirée en compagnie de Marvin qui s'était avéré charmant et drôle.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se coucha seul sans penser à Draco et ne versa pas une larme.

Dans les jours qui suivirent il prit l'habitude de sortir avec le jeune homme les soirs où le blond ne venait pas et petit à petit ils devinrent très proches.

Il se confia même à lui au sujet de Draco et Marvin avec son éternelle gentillesse lui remontait le moral, moral qui était toujours au plus bas après les visites du blond.

**&&&&.**

Puis un soir leurs rapports amicaux changèrent.

Ce soir-là Draco devait venir mais au dernier moment il se décommanda sans donner de raison précise, restant très vague, mais pour Harry il n'y avait pas de doute, il ne venait pas le voir parce qu'il était avec un autre.

Fou de rage, de jalousie et surtout de chagrin il se précipita chez Marvin.

Comme à son habitude le jeune homme le consola, assis tous les deux sur le canapé il le berça patiemment en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort, tandis que le brun versait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Seulement cette fois à un moment Marvin lui prit le visage entre ses mains et riva son doux regard au sien.

« Je t'aime Harry ! souffla-t-il avant de poser délicatement et avec dévotion ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sur le coup ce dernier recula et le fixa avec des yeux ronds, mais devant le regard si tendre où se lisait comme une supplique il céda.

Il posa une main sur sa nuque l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

Au bout d'un moment le brun s'écarta et se leva vivement, un peu gêné.

« Excuses-moi….il vaut mieux que je rentre.

L'air déçu et sans un mot Marvin tendit la main vers lui comme pour le retenir mais Harry prit la fuite.

**&&&&.**

De retour chez lui le brun tourna en rond comme un lion en cage, l'esprit en ébulition.

Marvin l'aimait!

Marvin qui lui apportait tout ce que Draco ne lui donnait pas.

Le jeune homme était gentil, tendre, affectueux, drôle, toujours à son écoute, avec lui il riait et oubliait ses soucis.

Il avait énormément d'affection pour lui et il avait pris une grande place dans son cœur mais lui était-il capable de lui donner plus?

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il pourrait être bien avec Marvin il en était certain, mais voilà, Draco était le premier dans son cœur et ça il savait que ça ne changerait pas, cet amour était ancré trop profondément en lui.

Oui mais allait-il continuer à gâcher sa vie dans une liaison qui ne lui apportait que souffrance?

Ne valait-il pas mieux mettre un terme à tout ça? Partir de lui-même la tête haute avant que le blond ne le jette n'était-ce pas la meilleure solution?

Parce que combien de temps allait-il pouvoir continuer ainsi? Se taire et accepter, il avait cru qu'il en serait capable mais c'était faux, personne n'a l'envie ni la force de souffrir indéfiniment, c'était moralement épuisant.

Près de Marvin il pourrait tenter d'oublier.

« Que tout s'arrête, Draco! Murmura-t-il... j'ai si mal d'y penser, pourtant il vaut mieux que je te dise adieu mon amour et je sais que de toutes façons je serai le seul à en souffrir, toi tu t'en moquera.

Sa décision était prise.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain Harry envoya un message à Draco lui disant qu'il mettait un terme à leur liaison, lui avouant honnêtement qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre qui lui donnait ce que lui ne pourrait jamais, le bonheur d'être aimé.

La réponse ne tarda pas, brève.

**&&&&.**

_Comme tu veux!_

**&&&&.**

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir tout un roman, mais là cela dénotait une telle indifférence qu'il en aurait hurlé de dépit et de frustration.

Il fixa longuement ces trois petits mots jusqu'à ce que ses yeux verts pleins de larmes les brouillent.

« Comme je veux? Murmura-t-il dans un petit rire amer...si ça pouvait être vrai, mais non malheureusement ce n'est pas comme je veux, si les choses étaient comme je voulais tu serais là près de moi et on serait heureux.

**&&&&.**

Une heure plus tard il se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Marvin et quand ce dernier lui ouvrit il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Draco et moi c'est fini! Annonça-t-il.

Il vit l'espoir et la joie éclairer le visage du jeune homme et il s'approcha tout près de lui.

« Je suis tout à toi si tu veux! Lui murmura-t-il.

« Si je veux? S'exclama Marvin qui le saisit dans ses bras tout en donnant un coup sur la porte qui se referma...j'en rêve!

Ils passèrent leur première soirée en amoureux et Harry ne rentra chez lui que le lendemain en fin de matinée, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans les jours qui suivirent leur vie s'organisa, ils dormaient tantôt chez l'un tantôt chez l'autre et ils se mirent à fréquenter régulièrement Ron et Blaise qui adoptèrent immédiatement Marvin dont la gentillesse leur plut.

Ils sortaient souvent tous les quatre et bien évidemment un soir où ils étaient allés dans une boîte gay, essentiellement fréquentée par des sorciers, ils y aperçurent Draco.

Harry s'attendait à le croiser tôt ou tard mais il eu un violent coup au cœur en le voyant, il s'immobilisa non loin de la piste et son regard se riva sur lui.

Le blond qui était le centre d'intérêt, semblait un peu éméché et au rythme d'une musique lente et sensuelle il passait de bras en bras, il embrassait certains de ses cavaliers avant de les repousser pour passer à un autre.

La tristesse envahit le brun.

« Agissait-il ainsi quand nous étions ensembles? Se demanda-t-il.

Puis il sentit la main de Marvin serrer fortement la sienne et il se secoua, il tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

« Viens allons nous asseoir! Fit le jeune homme.

Harry le suivit et ils s'assirent à la table que Ron et Blaise avaient dénichée.

A peine installé Marvin se serra contre lui et lui passa un bras autour des épaules, il savait que voir Draco perturbait le brun et pour ne pas qu'il oublie que lui était là il l'embrassa en le prenant par le menton.

Les yeux fermés Harry ne vit pas le blond qui avait quitté la piste s'arrêter brusquement à quelques pas d'eux et les observer.

Blaise le vit lui, et il vit aussi l'éclat douloureux dans ses yeux et ses poings qui se serraient.

Puis Draco se détourna et disparut dans la foule.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12.**

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin de cette soirée Blaise, qui était un peu inquiet pour Draco se rendit chez lui.

Ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment revu depuis sa rupture avec Harry, juste croisés par hasard, et il s'aperçut immédiatement que le blond n'allait pas bien, malgré que ce dernier s'en défendit avec force quand il lui posa la question.

Mais Blaise le connaissait trop bien et il ne fut pas dupe.

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?

« Dis pas n'importe quoi! Rétorqua Draco en haussant des épaules dédaigneuses...je suis incapable d'aimer tu le sais parfaitement et c'est très bien comme ça.

« Personne n'est incapable d'aimer! Répliqua Blaise...et tu es comme tout le monde.

« Et bien moi si! Répliqua le blond en évitant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, la perspicacité de son ami était vraiment chiante.

« Là c'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi! S'amusa ce dernier qui prit un ton léger pour lui assener la suite...c'est simplement que pour toi l'amour est une faiblesse que tu te refuses, cela nuirait à ton image...le beau, froid, insensible, arrogant et inaccessible Draco Malfoy que tous et toutes rêvent de voir succomber à leurs charmes sans jamais y parvenir

Le regard quasiment meurtrier que lui jeta le blond le fit sourire.

« On aime Draco Malfoy mais lui n'aime personne! Continua t-il puis son ton devint plus sérieux...tu te souviens? je croyais être comme toi, mais il suffit de se retrouver face à la bonne personne, et quand ton cœur se met à battre pour cette personne tu ne peux rien y faire, ce n'est pas un choix qu'on fait, ça te tombe dessus c'est tout...et tu veux que je te dises? Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir de se sentir faible, parce que c'est une faiblesse des plus agréable.

« Tu parles par expérience? Tenta de se moquer Draco, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment, ces paroles trouvaient un écho en lui.

« Oui bien sûr! Répondit simplement Blaise...je suis amoureux de Ron, totalement, profondément amoureux, et je suis tellement heureux que j'aimerais le crier au monde entier, sans aucune honte.

Le blond qui était assit sur le canapé se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers un guéridon sur lequel était posé un vase contenant un superbe bouquet de roses rouge, ainsi il tournait le dos à son ami et se mit à les ranger machinalement.

« Tu as de la chance, mais pour moi il est trop tard! Avoua t-il subitement d'une voix rauque et comme à regret, il donnait l'impression de porter un poids sur ses épaules qui s'étaient voûtées, lui qui se tenait si droit habituellement.

« Draco je ne sais pas quoi te dire, c'est vrai que Harry a l'air heureux avec Marvin, mais peut-être que...

« Marvin? Le coupa le blond en serrant dans son poing une rose...c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle?

« Oui.

« Et il est heureux avec lui? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers lui.

« Je peux juste te dire qu'il en a l'air oui! Répondit Blaise qui ne savait trop quoi dire, il avait bien vu que son ami allait mal mais là il avait une expression sur le visage qui indiquait clairement que son mal être était très profond.

« Il n'était pas heureux avec moi! Fit Draco dont le regard gris venait de se perdre dans le vide.

« Il aurait suffit de trois petits mots pour qu'il le soit! Murmura Blaise, il avait le cœur serré et se sentait envahit par la tristesse...juste trois petits mots pour le rendre fou de bonheur.

« Je n'ai pas pu! Souffla le blond...c'était si difficile, j'aurais été à sa merci et ça me faisait trop peur.

« Non Draco! Fit Blaise en secouant lentement la tête...pas à sa merci, simplement vous auriez été heureux parce qu'il t'aimait lui aussi.

« Il m'aimait! Répéta Draco tandis qu'une expression douloureuse passait sur son visage, et sa voix s'étrangla quand il rajouta...c'est au passé.

Blaise perçut très bien qu'il tentait de retenir ses larmes et sa tristesse s'accentua, il avait tellement de peine pour lui, quel beau gâchis pour une simple question de fierté, mais il ne dit rien, il ignorait les sentiments actuel d'Harry et ne voulait pas s'avancer là dessus, c'était un coup à faire plus de mal que de bien.

« Vas-t-en Blaise! Reprit Draco...j'ai besoin d'être seul.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée! Objecta ce dernier...pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas passer la journée avec nous?

« Non merci, laisses-moi maintenant.

Devant son ton sans réplique et son air décidé Blaise n'osa pas insister et obéit à contre cœur.

**&&&&.**

Une fois seul Draco retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, il avait la sensation qu'un poids énorme l'étouffait.

« Marvin! Murmura t-il, il détestait ce prénom.

C'était lui qui maintenant possédait le cœur de Harry, lui il n'avait plus rien.

Il n'avait plus rien parce qu'il avait préféré resté fidèle à lui-même, comme l'avait si bien dit Blaise, beau, froid, insensible et arrogant, il avait tellement eut peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry, c'était si nouveau.

Nouveau et presque affolant tant il s'était sentit faible devant lui.

Et un Malfoy n'était pas faible, il ne devait pas l'être.

Même le soir où il s'était décommandé c'était pour cette raison, il était malade et il refusait que le brun puisse le voir affaiblit.

Il avait toujours voulut être ainsi, lisse, parfait, inaccessible devant tous et en particulier devant lui.

Et pourtant plus rien n'avait été pareil dés le début de leur liaison, il n'avait plus eut d'autre amant que lui, pas parce qu'il n'avait pas essayé, ça non, mais à chaque tentative il était resté insensible à celui qui se trouvait devant lui, il draguait par habitude mais n'avait plus l'envie.

Il n'y avait plus que lui dont il ai réellement envie, dés qu'il l'approchait et le prenait dans ses bras c'était un déferlement de passion que nul autre ne pouvait lui amener.

Cela l'avait d'ailleurs énervé, comment jouer les séducteur quand on ne pensait plus qu'à une seule personne et que personne d'autre n'éveillait quoi que ce soit en lui?

Il avait perdu tous ses moyens et en avait presque voulut au brun, c'était comme si il lui avait jeté un sort, bien qu'il sache que jamais Harry ne se serait abaissé à ce genre de chose.

Non, ça venait de lui, parce qu'il était tombé amoureux et que lui seul comptait, et depuis leur rupture c'était encore pire, tous ses sens semblaient complètement mort, c'était d'ailleurs un peu ce qu'il ressentait intérieurement, privé de son amour il n'y avait plus de vie en lui.

Il avait essayé de sortir comme à son habitude, de reprendre le cours de ce qui avait toujours été sa façon d'exister, de s'amuser à passer de bras en bras qui n'attendaient que lui, mais il n'avait absolument rien ressentit, juste de la lassitude et même un certain écœurement à sentir ces mains inconnues sur lui.

De toute manière il n'avait plus de goût à rien et avoir des amants était à mille lieux de ses préoccupations.

Maintenant il savait que Harry était le seul qu'il voulait, le seul qu'il désirait vraiment, Harry qui n'était plus là...Harry qui en aimait un autre.

Par son incapacité à montrer ses sentiments il l'avait perdu et quand il y pensait c'était comme un gouffre de douleur qui s'ouvrait à ses pieds.

Il poussa un gémissement de désespoir et enfonça profondément ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir de nouveau toucher le cœur de Harry, mais ça n'arriverait plus parce que maintenant il appartenait à ce Marvin qui lui savait le rendre heureux.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier.

« Si je disparaissais me regretterais-tu Harry?...pleurerais-tu pour moi?

**&&&&.**

« Blaise qu'est-ce que tu as à t'agiter comme ça? Ça ne va pas mon cœur? S'inquiéta Ron réveillé par son compagnon qui ne dormait pas et ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans leur lit.

« PFFFFF! souffla le Serpentard qui, comme si il n'attendait que ça, vint immédiatement se réfugier dans ses bras...je me sens pas bien, j'ai une très mauvaise impression et ça me tracasse.

« A quel sujet? Demanda le rouquin qui le serra contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux d'une main.

« Draco, il avait l'air si abattu aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça...je n'arrête pas d'y penser et j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

« Tu sais que tu deviens très sensible? Sourit le rouquin en déposant un baiser sur son front...tu m'épates là.

« Oui, mais ça c'est depuis que je suis amoureux de toi! Admit Blaise qui se redressa sur un coude...Ron il faut que j'aille le voir et que je m'assure que tout va bien.

« Maintenant?...au beau milieu de la nuit? S'effara Ron.

« C'est justement là que les idées noires sont les plus fortes et je ne serais pas tranquille si je n'y vais pas.

« Et bien fonces alors! Fit le rouquin avec un tendre sourire...mais reviens vite.

« Je t'aime! Murmura Blaise qui lui donna un baiser avant de sauter du lit.

**&&&&.**

La porte du manoir, sombre et désert, n'était même pas verrouillé et Blaise, dont les pas résonnèrent lugubrement dans le hall, grimpa rapidement à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Draco.

Quand il s'arrêta devant la porte il s'aperçut que le battant était entrouvert, de la lumière s'en échappait et il le poussa du plat de la main.

Immobile sur le seuil son regard se posa presque immédiatement sur Draco qui était allongé sur son lit et son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme fou.

« DRACO NOOOOONNNN! cria t-il en se ruant vers son ami.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	13. Chapter 13

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 13**

**&&&&.**

« Ça va pas non ? cria-t-il en se ruant pour arracher des mains de Draco le poignard effilé et parfaitement aiguisé que tenait ce dernier, très surprit de le voir surgir.

Avec colère il le balança au loin à travers la pièce et se saisit d'un des poignets déjà profondément entaillé et d'où le sang s'écoulait en une longue rigole.

Il était intervenu alors que le blond s'apprêtait à s'ouvrir l'autre.

« Mais t'es malade! S'exclama Blaise atterré en songeant que s'il n'était pas venu il serait mort tout seul en se vidant de son sang...à quoi tu joues? pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir si ça n'allait pas? Je suis là moi...merde alors, je suis ton ami non?

« Lâches-moi ! s'écria violemment Draco en cherchant à se dégager….je ne veux plus vivre…sors d'ici, laisses-moi tranquille !

« SORS D'ICI T'ENTENDS! Répéta-t-il en hurlant comme son ami n'obéissait pas...si tu es mon ami laisses-moi crever en paix.

Blaise qui avait pu constater que la blessure était trop profonde pour qu'un simple sort de soin suffise, ne chercha pas à discuter, quoi qu'il essaie de dire à son ami il comprit que ce dernier ne l'écouterait pas et que ce serait une perte de temps.

Il fallait agir vite.

Il fallait fermer la plaie de toute urgence et Blaise fit ce qui lui semblait être la meilleure chose dans l'état actuel où se trouvait le blond, les paroles ne servaient à rien et d'un coup de poing bien placé il assomma Draco qui tentait de le repousser de toutes ses forces et l'emmena rapidement à Sainte-Mangouste.

Là les médicomages soignèrent le blond qui fut mit sous calmants dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux parce qu'il chercha immédiatement à s'enfuir, et Blaise qui attendit patiemment pu le ramener peu après chez eux.

Physiquement le blond était hors de danger, il était intervenu à temps, mais il ne fallait pas le laisser seul quand il se réveillerait.

**&&&&.**

C'était le petit matin quand il le ramena chez eux et Ron qui l'attendait au salon resta stupéfait en les voyants.

En deux mots Blaise lui expliqua.

« Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir rentrer ! fit le rouquin tout en l'accompagnant jusqu'à une chambre où ils installèrent Draco….y avait de quoi finalement, je n'aurais jamais crû qu'il puisse en arriver là.

Le Serpentard, maintenant rassuré pour le blond qui dormait profondément, vint se lover dans ses bras et posa avec lassitude son front sur son épaule, la fatigue lui tombait dessus.

« Il faudrait prévenir Harry, je crois qu'ils auraient besoin d'avoir une petite discussion tous les deux.

« Je m'en occupe ne t'inquiètes pas! répondit Ron tout en l'entraînant hors de la chambre pour le guider vers la leur….tu es épuisé alors reposes toi mon amour ! termina-t-il en l'obligeant à s'allonger et en lui retirant ses chaussures.

Blaise opina en se laissant faire et sitôt la tête sur l'oreiller il s'endormit.

**&&&&.**

Ron attendit que l'heure avance un peu en se préparant un copieux petit-déjeuner puis jugeant qu'il était temps il se rendit chez Harry.

Marvin et le brun venaient à peine de se lever quand il se pointa et à son air Harry comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ron ? T'as une drôle de tête...quelque chose ne va pas? y a un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

« C'est Draco ! répondit le rouquin qui eu un petit regard gêné en direction de Marvin.

« Je vais faire du café ! fit immédiatement ce dernier, comprenant que sa présence était de trop.

« Merci ! lui dit Harry dans un sourire.

Seuls tous les deux, Ron le mit au courant en lui rapportant aussi la conversation que Blaise avait eu avec le blond, le matin même de sa tentative de suicide.

« Suicide?...mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? s'exclama le brun qui avait du mal à réaliser, que Draco ait voulut se suicider par amour pour lui le laissait abasourdis, il ne s'attendait pas à un geste aussi extrême de sa part…si seulement il m'avait au moins fait comprendre qu'il m'aimait je serais resté…jamais je ne serais parti si j'avais eu le moindre espoir, ça non, jamais.

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? s'enquit Ron tout en connaissant d'avance la réponse, elle était inscrite en toutes lettres sur le visage de son ami.

Harry baissa les yeux au sol et eu un petit sourire rêveur et tout doux avant de les relever.

« Plus que tout.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le rejoindre ?

Au son de la voix, dans un bel ensemble les deux amis se tournèrent brusquement vers la porte, Marvin se tenait sur le seuil, un plateau dans les mains.

« Marvin je…murmura le brun d'un ton désolé tout en se levant.

« Non ! fit le jeune homme qui vint rapidement poser son fardeau sur la table basse et se tourna vers lui.

« J'ai toujours su que tu l'aimais _lui_ ! dit-il dans un triste sourire…et je ne t'en veux pas, c'est déjà si beau d'avoir pu passer tous ces moments près de toi, tu m'as rendu tellement heureux, c'était mon rêve qui se réalisait et ce sont des souvenirs que je garderai précieusement…mais c'est à lui que ton cœur appartient alors retourne à ses côtés, à toi de vivre ton rêve, tu le mérites.

Harry très ému s'approcha et prit son visage entre ses mains, lui caressant doucement les joues de ses pouces.

« Tu es vraiment unique tu sais, et je t'aime toi aussi.

« Oui je sais, mais ce ne sera jamais autant que tu l'aimes lui ! souffla Marvin en ravalant les larmes qui montaient et lui sourit de nouveau.

« Tu as été mon premier amour Harry…tu seras aussi mon premier chagrin et je suis fier que ce soit toi.

« Pard…..

Le jeune homme lui coupa la parole en posant le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Ne dis rien, et surtout pas d'excuse, je n'ai aucun regret bien au contraire….et puis tu sais on m'a offert un poste en France, je voulais t'en parler mais je n'ai pas eu le temps…je vais accepter, ça me fera voir du pays.

« Marvin tu comptes et tu compteras toujours beaucoup pour moi ! murmura Harry qui se sentait triste à pleurer, le perdre lui faisait mal.

« Je le sais et j'espère qu'on se reverra….mais pas avant quelques temps.

Ils rivèrent leurs regards l'un à l'autre et se sourirent avec beaucoup de tendresse, avant de doucement échanger un dernier baiser.

Puis Marvin le repoussa et recula de deux pas.

« Adieu Harry, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

« Je ne t'oublierai pas non plus ! murmura le brun en le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il quittait la pièce rapidement.

Il espérait qu'il le reverrait un jour pour se rendre compte de l'homme formidable qu'il deviendrait certainement.

« C'est quelqu'un de vraiment bien ! constata Ron.

« Oui, vraiment ! Confirma Harry en essuyant d'un revers de main les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Tu serais resté avec lui sans Draco n'est-ce pas? Demanda le rouquin.

« Oui, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus! Répondit le brun qui respira un bon coup pour se remettre...mais il y a Draco et...

« Et rien ne compte plus que lui! Acheva Ron à sa place en se levant...aller viens, allons le voir.

**&&&&.**

À leur arrivée Blaise dormait toujours et Ron conduisit Harry jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait Draco.

« Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de moi! Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Merci Ron! Fit le brun en entrant dans la pièce.

Le rouquin referma derrière lui, le laissant seul avec le blond.

Les volets de la chambre étaient croisés et laissaient entrer un peu de la lumière du jour, suffisante pour y voir assez clair.

Harry s'approcha à pas lents du lit où Draco dormait, d'un sommeil profond dû aux médicaments, il était couché sur le dos et les bras le long du corps par-dessus le drap.

Il s'immobilisa tout près et debout son regard fut attiré par le poignet bandé, délicatement il y passa le bout des doigts, dans une douce caresse.

Il avait faillit le perdre à jamais et à cette idée un long frisson d'angoisse rétroactif parcourut son échine, il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans lui.

Ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage si pâle aux paupières closes et l'amour intense qu'il ressentait pour lui le submergea.

Il se pencha et posa avec précaution ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux.

C'était si bon de sentir son souffle régulier lui frôler le visage, de sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, si bon de le sentir vivant.

« Imbécile! Murmura-t-il tendrement...il va falloir que tu apprennes à t'exprimer, je veux t'entendre me dire que tu m'aime c'est comprit? Parce que moi je vais tellement te le répéter que tu vas en devenir sourd.

Il se redressa pour caresser durant un instant les cheveux blonds tout décoiffés puis il s'allongea près de lui en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller.

Il s'endormit à son tour en fixant le profil tant aimé et en remerciant Blaise du fond du cœur.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	14. Chapter 14

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 14.**

**&&&&.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda Draco qui dormait toujours.

Il se redressa sur un coude et du bout des doigts se mit à caresser lentement le contour du visage du blond en suivant la ligne ferme de la mâchoire.

Ce dernier au bout d'un moment cligna des paupières et les ouvrit avec difficulté, son regard brumeux se fixa avec surprise sur Harry qui lui sourit.

« Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu dors ? plaisanta le brun…enfin de toute façon tu l'es tout le temps.

Draco qui ne réagit pas continua de le fixer avec une lueur incrédule dans le regard et incapable d'émettre un son.

« Je t'aime ! lui murmura Harry...je n'y peux rien, je suis fou de toi.

Les yeux du blond s'arrondirent mais il resta toujours aussi immobile et muet, il n'arrivait pas à émerger de son état cotonneux dû aux médicaments qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans le brouillard et il se demandait s'il n'était pas en plein rêve et avait peur qu'il disparaisse s'il essayait de faire un geste.

Et ça il ne le voulait à aucun prix, oh non alors, son besoin de lui était si fort que tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que l'homme de sa vie reste là à lui murmurer des mots d'amour, et surtout qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Harry se saisit délicatement de son poignet blessé qu'il approcha de sa bouche pour poser les lèvres par-dessus le pansement.

« Ça me fait mal de penser que tu en es arrivé là ! chuchota-t-il…pourquoi vouloir mourir ? Comment est-ce que j'aurais fait pour continuer en sachant que tu n'étais plus là? Moi je n'attendais que toi tu sais, je n'ai toujours attendu que toi, et avec un simple geste de ta part je serais revenu vers toi…c'est vraiment si difficile de dire ces trois petits mots ?

Draco ne répondant pas il reposa la main et se pencha sur lui.

« Tu es mon amour, ma vie, et je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! lui répéta-t-il à mi-voix et en déposant des bisous aux coins de sa bouche….tu vois c'est facile et c'est si bon de les dire, de te les dire.

Puis il recula la tête et fixa le visage de Draco avec une surprise amusée.

Le blond qui avait fermé les yeux sous les baisers venait brusquement de se rendormir, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sais que tu es très vexant là ? dit-il en retenant une envie de rire….je te dis que je t'aime et toi tu ronfles !

Comprenant que Draco subissait toujours les effets des médicaments et qu'il avait encore besoin de quelques heures de sommeil, il se leva doucement du lit et sortit de la chambre.

**&&&&.**

En fin de journée Draco ouvrit les yeux et durant quelques minutes il fixa le plafond, l'esprit vide.

Puis brusquement tout lui revint en mémoire.

« Harry….

Il se souvenait du brun penché sur lui et lui murmurant des 'je t'aime', lui disant qu'il était son amour, sa vie.

Son cœur se mit à battre violemment, il était venu, il l'aimait toujours.

Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et affolé il se redressa d'un seul coup sur le lit, et si tout ça n'avait pas été réel ?

« Non ! s'écria-t-il à voix haute…..pas un rêve…..je vous en prie faîtes que cela n'ai pas été un rêve, je vous en supplie.

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit précipitamment de la chambre en priant pour qu'Harry soit bien là.

Il surgit dans le salon où il s'arrêta net sur le seuil en voyant le brun assit dans un fauteuil et qui tourna la tête vers lui.

« Dis-moi que ce n'était pas un rêve ! fit-il le cœur battant en le fixant de ses yeux gris angoissés et suppliants…dis-moi encore que tu m'aime, que Marvin a disparu de la surface de la terre et que tu ne me laisseras plus.

Harry se leva en souriant et s'approcha lentement de lui.

« Il n'y a plus de Marvin et jamais plus je ne te laisserai ! dit-il en s'arrêtant tout près….mais je crois que c'est à toi de me dire que tu m'aimes.

Le brun vit avec étonnement les joues pâles de Draco se colorer et ce dernier baissa la tête.

« Je t'aime ! dit-il dans un murmure timide et à peine audible.

Le brun fut envahit par un intense sentiment d'amour et de tendresse devant cette soudaine timidité tout à fait inhabituelle chez le blond, il était tellement craquant et désarmant.

Il leva une main et lui fit relever la tête en le prenant par le menton.

« Merci mon ange, j'ai tellement espéré t'entendre me le dire un jour….tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu me rends heureux ! lui dit-il dans un tendre sourire…mais je te promets de ne pas t'obliger à me le dire plus d'une fois par jour.

Cette fois Draco se mit à rire, il ressentait un tel soulagement à l'idée qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu qu'il le plaqua brusquement contre lui en l'enlaçant et enfouit son nez au creux de son cou pour s'y frotter.

« Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime, je t'aime ! lui répéta-t-il avant de lever la tête pour unir sa bouche à la sienne.

Le brun poussa un gémissement de pur bonheur et tout en répondant avec avidité il noua les mains sur la nuque du blond.

Le baiser très amoureux ne fut bientôt plus suffisant, ils étaient en manque l'un de l'autre et avaient besoin de plus de contact.

« Viens! Murmura Draco qui s'écarta et le saisit par la main pour l'entraîner dans la chambre.

**&&&&.**

**Un mois plus tard.**

« T'es vraiment sûr que c'est ici? Demanda Ron.

Draco qui avait arrêté la voiture ne répondit pas et descendit du véhicule, là il regarda autour de lui et sourit.

C'était étrange mais il se rappelait de tous les détails et cet endroit était gravé dans sa tête.

Il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille par derrière.

« Tu as triché mon amour! Murmura Harry à son oreille...tu as jeté un sort sur la voiture.

Draco posa les mains sur les siennes et rejeta la tête en arrière pour la poser sur son épaule.

« Juste pour la conduite mon ange, le reste c'est moi et le souvenir que j'ai gardé de cet endroit.

Il se tut un instant puis se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

« C'est ici que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

« J'aurais pu te le dire en Angleterre bien avant! Plaisanta Harry.

« Non! Fit très sérieusement le blond...je n'aurais pas été capable de comprendre, je t'aurais fait souffrir encore plus que ce que j'ai fait...

Il s'interrompit un instant pour lui sourire avec tendresse.

« J'aime ce pays Harry! Reprit-il...il est comme toi, beau, sauvage, inquiétant et pourtant si prenant.

« Je suis inquiétant? S'étonna le brun.

« Oui! Sourit Draco...tu avances droit devant toi en changeant les choses et les gens comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre, tu n'as peur de rien.

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça.

« Si j'ai peur! Dit-il en frottant sa joue contre la sienne...souvent et de beaucoup de choses, mais ma plus grande peur c'est de te perdre toi.

Le blond s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te rassurer?

« Mmmm! Fit mine de réfléchir le brun...d'abord me dire trente-six fois par jour que tu m'aimes...

« Accordé! Murmura Draco qui lui mordilla la peau du cou.

« Et puis...! Harry cacha le rire qui montait et continua...que tu me fasses tout un poème!

« Pfff! J'abandonne! Fit Draco en prenant un air abattu...ma vie avec toi est un poème et c'est tellement beau que je n'ai pas les mots pour le dire, c'est comme regarder un fabuleux coucher de soleil, on l'admire mais on ne peut le décrire...mon poème se résumera en trois mots, je t'aime!

« C'est celui que je préfère! S'amusa le brun très ému.

« Tant mieux!

« Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Harry.

« Je n'aurais aucun mal à l'apprendre!

Ils se mirent à rire les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'aimaient et le savaient.

Blaise et Ron enlacé s'approchèrent.

« On campe ici? Proposa le rouquin.

Ils s'entre regardèrent en souriant, c'était l'endroit idéal.

**&&&&.**

**FIN.**

**Voilà la première fic de reposter, si vous avez une préférence pour la seconde que vous voudriez relire dîtes-le moi.**

**Merci à vous!**


End file.
